


Not Your Typical Knight

by OUAT_Nicole



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Emma G!P, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Magic-Users, Sex, Sexual Content, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/pseuds/OUAT_Nicole
Summary: back in the enchanted forest, a baby is born and this baby isn't a typical newborn, of course the newborn saved from a fate unknown at birth this baby girl will become a well known knight of her kingdom as she grows and hopefully learns the ways of the knighthood...!!!! * This is a G!P warning as well... read at your own behest...  :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something, that I'm playing with, let me know how you feel, this was another story that had popped up into my head and hopefully someone want's to be my beta :D but seriously it's a work in progress for sure thanks again for the support Guys....

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  _ **Chapter 1**_

 

running and heaving breathing was heard off in the distance. 

 

a man a much older man is. seen running through the woods more specifically. the enchanted forest he was holding something close to his chest. as he kept looking behind him as if he was afraid that whoever or. whatever was chasing him would catch up to him. in any moment off in the distance hooves could be heard. and men shouting soon enough light could be seen getting closer. 

 

the older man's eyes bulged. and he took off running again that is until. he see's a horse tied up off near the closest tree. making his way over to the magnificent beast he soothed the neighing animal with his calming voice. 

 

" alright boy let's go Yah." 

 

and the command made the chestnut. colored stallion take off faster than a man. while riding the man moved the item that he had been holding. away from his body he looked down and inside a blanket was his newborn daughter. she had hair that was brighter than the sun. and her skin was a lighter complexion  than usual newborns. he smiled because she had freckles that kissed around her cheeks and nose. just like her mother that she would never know. 

 

" I heard movement over there."  

 

one of the men in the group said, they turned their horses and started in a different direction.

 

their movement made the man. urge the horse to take off again. this time up a stiff enough cliff and through the tree's. meanwhile he kept a strong hold on his daughter until they came to a stop and he got off the horse. carefully holding the bundle close he turned and smacked the horses backside. tired wasn't even a word that he could have thought of as of right now. trying to hide a little longer. amongst the tree's he pulled the blanket back. and saw his daughter's toothless yawn which made him smile in return. 

 

" the hoof prints start this way." 

 

deciding from right then and there. that it wasn't safe anywhere he smiled once again. and grabbed a bunch a sticks and leaves weaving a small basket. kissing her forehead he placed her in the basket and saw a nearby river. he walked over and placed it into the water. before pushing her away he had taken off a necklace. and put it right next to her along with a embroidered blanket that had her name. tears filled his eyes as he watched his first. and only child drift away further down the river. 

 

" goodbye my sweet Emma, I hope you always know that. your mother and I will always love you." 

 

meanwhile down river baby Emma. was still peacefully sleeping unaware of the sacrifice. her father had just made pretty soon her smooth ride became to bumpy. and little Emma became scared crying out. to anyone that could hear her small cries in the night. her makeshift raft finally had stopped moving which meant. that she had touched land at some point but no one was around. that is until a very large wolf came into view. startling Emma even more the wolf laid it's ears down Emma stopped. the newborn settled down which gave the large dark wolf. time to grab the raft/basket and walk off further into the woods.

 

eventually the wolf had came to a stop. and sat down on the edge of the woods.she looked straight ahead and off in the distance. was a large castle with guards waiting down at the gates. being cautious the wolf crept closer. all while still holding the newborn they made it far enough. when one of the guards raised his sword just for a moment a sigh of relief was heard and they weren't as tense. 

 

" it's just ruby, and it looks like she has something." 

 

Ruby was her name and she was fierce. she followed the guards into the castle and into the chambers. where two seats stood not far off a man much older. was sitting in the crown seat wearing his reading glasses. he looked up and wondered what was going on. Ruby along with the guards made their way over. he watched as the she-wolf gently dropped the basket onto the floor.

 

" Ruby what have you brought now?" 

 

standing back the she-wolf began changing. her fur started receding back and in a instant there stood a woman. Ruby she had a red streak in her hair and the biggest smile. resting upon her face she walked over and picked up. the squirming and wet newborn who she learned had a name. just a couple of seconds later a younger dark haired brunette came walking down the stairs. she had a furrowed eyebrow as she joined the other's inside the thrown room. 

 

" my king she was found floating, inside this makeshift basket with nothing else." 

 

quirking an eyebrow the king. turned towards the other brunette and motioned. for her to take the baby girl which she did without hesitation. the other woman's cheeks turned red as she melted away just by. holding the blonde headed newborn who had a name. 

 

" her name is Emma, it looks like that's her name." 

 

......Snow she doesn't have anyone, to watch over her I found her." 

 

Snow White was the younger woman's name. she was the apple of her father's eye and the only child. the king or king Leopold as people called him was stepping down soon. and allowing his daughter and her new husband. to take charge of the kingdom of course they wanted children. but at this time snow was unable to conceive a new heir. she looked up at her father who watched his daughter. fawn over this newborn that neither knew anything about. waiting for a moment he nodded and decided that Emma would be the new member to the family making snow squeal. in a instant she turned and told Ruby to follow her into the bedchambers.  

 

both women had made it upstairs. and in a instant Snow placed Emma on the bed. she also had summoned some of the castle workers. asking them to bring fresh new warm towels and clothes and also some water. while they did that she had grabbed another cloth. and began wiping the sleepy and hungry newborn down. Emma began fussing and neither woman knew much about babies. thinking for a moment they realized that she probably. needed to be changed out of her wet clothes. with Ruby assisting they had unwrapped Emma from her nasty blanket. Snow reached for the string that was holding the cloth. when it unfolded both women gasped and stood back. shocked was their expression for as even though Emma was a girl. in their eye's below her waist told a different story. for as you see in between the newborns legs their lied. a male appendage it wasn't unmistakable as Snow had a husband also. furrowed eyebrows they began thinking for a moment. that is until the squeals of a angry and protesting newborn. broke their trance. 

 

" have you ever seen, or even heard of something like this?" 

 

neither woman knew what to do. here was a perfectly healthy newborn baby girl. well at least half of her was girl the other half. was familiar/unfamiliar to the both of them. of course Snow didn't care that her newborn. daughter had a appendage dangling between her little legs. she was more so worried about what other's would say. turning to her oldest friend she looked at Ruby. pretty much giving her eyes to see if she knew anything. 

 

" I don't care Ruby, she's mine and I love her. she's my little Emma." 

 

Ruby hugged her long time friend, and then smiled while looking down at the newborn. 

 

" I like it Emma...little Emma Swan." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Certain little Swan, is going to be going on Adventures along side her father, and also learning what it takes to be a princess or prince as some would think she would to be along the way She's going to meet different people and make friends and also meet a certain brunette who Emma might quiet the Impression on.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW HALF YOU ALL ARE WONDERING......I decided to delete the last four chapters and start anew for some reason my mind had a different vision when it came to chapter 5 lo so I am currently rewriting all chapters so bare with me on my Writing and editing and punctuation skills please as I am currently beyond busy but I couldn't let this go anyways I'm also writing a new chapter for Un-LAWFUL LOVE Which might get a rewrite as well :D ( That's being determined)

* * *

 

**_" You do not hesitate little one "_ **

 

_a older blonde male said, he was currently holding a sword._

 

The male with his wooden sword stood back. he rolled as he looked down at a smaller blonde who followed behind him. of course the little girl laughed and got right back up. Before he could finish white horses came in. a woman with the darkest of locks stopped her nobble stead and got down. she turned and smiled squatting down and waiting for The little girl to come rushing into her arms. 

 

" What is going on?" Charming why is Emma dirty." 

 

Emma smiled and ran into her mothers arms. Snow and Charming had raised Emma just like she was their own child. of course Charming was teaching her how to be a knight. When they had finally passed a year or two. David and Snow had decided that Emma would be whatever she wanted. Naturally growing up not everyone knew about her condition Besides her parents only her godmother and some of the royal maidens knew that Em wasn't the average little girl. 

 

Em moved from her mother, she grabbed her sword once again. 

 

" Dad was  dueling me, it's soo cool mama wanna try?" 

 

Snow smiled at her young daughter, and nodded no she then glared at her husband. 

 

Although Emma was just only eight years old. Snow was still treating her as if she was still that orphan newborn baby. Charming on the other hand thought she needed practice.  Even though she disagreed with him always. she agreed that not all princesses needed to be rescued by someone else. Emma smirked and grabbed her fake sword challenging Her father this time she did what he taught her & defeated her father. 

_*** Later On *** _

Emma had accompanied her father to the market. Charming along with guards searched for something for Snow. without his knowledge Emma went off to do her own thing. Each section there was a vendor with different stuff. one old lady tried to sell the young blonde some old carpets. another old man was selling a few of his goats which she Thought was funny since he looked like one of them. 

 

" Are you alone little one?" perhaps you need a goat maybe." 

 

Em nodded and continued walking away also. of course she was wondering if her father had noticed her absence. not watching where she was going Emma walked into a girl. Both of them bounced back she groaned first. the raven haired girl dusted herself off and she went over to Emma. brown eyes met greenish one's Emma helped herself up and She went to apologize but she didn't get the chance.

 

" Watch where your going, my mother would be most upset."

 

Before Emma could speak, a older woman with matching hair showed up.

 

" Regina what happened?", how did your dress get dirty already."

 

Charming hearing the commotion went over. Emma was standing among the villagers he sighed in relief first also. looking over he noticed why all the villagers were whispering. Standing off to the side of course Cora Mills. David cleared his throat and the group of people stood aside for him. whispers were heard and a few gasps Charming reached and Grabbed his daughter before she could protest. 

 

Charming looked over his daughter, sighing again he turned to Cora also. 

 

" Whatever happened Emma didn't mean it." 

 

Cora smirked and pushing her daughter away. everyone who was anyone knew Cora Mills of the Dark Kingdom. she feared among all four kingdoms including the white also. She was known for being more ruthless also. a few of charming's guards came to stand in front protecting him. this only made the Queen smirk and grab her daughter and Made her way to their carriage Regina looked back at the youngest blonde. 

 

Charming did the same thing, Emma looked over at her father. 

 

" Dad who was that lady?" 

 

_**~~~~~~~ Dark Kingdom ~~~~~~** _

The carriage came a to complete stop first. Cora waited and the doors were opened Regina followed behind her. the doors opened and servants scrambled to service their her. a She went into her thrown room and sat first. a timid older man came came in right after and he went to sit also. the man happened to be Cora's husband and also Regina's Father his name was Henry Mills well King Henry. 

 

Before than he was known as prince first. that was when a young Cora had first laid eyes on the young prince. Naturally Henry's father thought the woman was unworthy also. So Cora proved herself worthy with help. Just two years after being married Cora fell pregnant with her child. and that child happened to be Regina of course being a mother Cora wanted nothing but the best for her daughter and herself included. 

 

" That clumsy girl, what am I to do with her." 

 

After the birth of Regina things changed. what a lot of people did not know was Regina wasn't her first kid. before marrying Henry Cora had ended up messing around before. She met a young man way before Henry. this man Cora met in a tavern had convinced her he was a prince. eventually after sleeping with him Cora fell pregnant with her eldest Child a little girl so when she went to tell the child's father he was found to be a conniving Gardner soon after she had given birth to her daughter Zelena she had abandoned The infant soon after birth and she wasn't sure what had happened to her that is until she showed up right after Regina's birth and demanded to recognized as her mother's Oldest child. 

 

" Cora she's a child, let her grow up first." 

 

Henry looked over to her, sighing he knew his words were nothing. 

 

Regina was reading her favorite book. she was unaware on what her mother had planned for her later on. one of the handmaiden's called her name so she could change clothes.  Zelena came down to see her mother. most day's she barely saw her because she was always with Regina. inside the the thrown room she saw her little sister being lead away As usual so her clothes could be changed. 

 

" Mother my magic lessons." 

 

Cora looked at her daughter smirking. besides being the queen of an entire kingdom she also had magic. of course everyone knew including Henry he was hoping Regina didn't.  Not everyone could teach magic also. she only knew of only one other person that could teach her child. his name was feared by many in all four kingdoms and he only made Deals he went by two name's some called him Rumpelstiltskin but other's knew him as the Dark One.

 

_*** Back In The White Kingdom *** _

__

Emma sparred with her father again. She had learned everything about the dark kingdom by him telling. being eight she still was curious as to who this Regina Mills girl was. Not paying attention she was beat.  laughing Charming helped daughter back up and they went to eat. Em hoped to be a knight one day just like her father had became before He became prince Charming.   

 

" Hey Em's wanna spar, me and August are dueling." 

 

She had finished eating her dinner. watching as her friends bowed at both her mother and father first. asking for permission Snow reluctantly agreed with her husband nodding.  Graham waited for her to come out. Em raced outside and grabbed a fake sword and went after them. Naturally there were guards making sure the littlest blonde was kept safe  Besides Emma wanting to be a knight one day she was still royalty. 

 

August and Graham laughed, they couldn't believe she won.

 

" Fair and Square Auggie, what was the wager two coins." 

 

He rolled his eyes first, digging into his trousers he gave her the two coins. 

 

" Okay Swan whatever, one day I will beat you myself." 

 

The guards signaled her, Emma knew what that meant. 

 

" Gotta go guys, see ya later Graham byeee...Auggie." 

 

Smirking she followed the guards, and went to bathe so that she could rest up for another day. 

 

_**Alright I know this was short, but I am currently trying to write for another story bare with me :D For now, anyways I am not sure if you read the beginning of my notes but I wanted to rewrite this story since I couldn't for the love of me write chapter 5 & for some reason my brain decided on writing the story differently which what I am doing now please forgive me I wanted to go with a different approach PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE CHAPTER 2 SO FAR :D AND IF YOU WANNA EDIT MY CHAPTERS FOR ME I WOULD APPRECIATE ANY HELP I CAN GET THANKS IN ADVANCE :D ** _

 

 

 

 

 


	3. We've Met Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's not that little girl anymore, She's coming into being a pre-teen what mischief and adventures can the young blonde, Get into now that she will be a teenager and what kind of friends will she make along the way and also Emma might bump Into Someone she hadn't seen since she was little.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ya'll are still wondering why I changed the story, and took down the last few chapters forgive me for doing so my Mind had went a different direction as soon as I went to update but just know this story along with my other one's are SQ all the way there is no changing that so I hope you all stick with me while I update as much as I can :D thank you for sticking with me this far I cannot wait to share many more stories along the way

* * *

 

_A rooster screamed in the distance._

 

Emma's jumped up and fell out of her bed. she quickly rushed into where a pre-prepared bath was waiting for her. eventually she changed into her tunic that David had got her. The young blonde ran down the hall ways. coming to a stop at the stairs she jumped on the railing and slid down. making all the way down Emma waved to a few of the Servants That had woken up before she did in order to prepare breakfast. 

 

" Morning Young Swan, your parents are up." 

 

Smiling she took off again, finally coming to a stop near some doors. 

 

" Charming is it safe?" I mean she is the youngest in the group." 

 

David smiled and kissed snow, sighing he went to sit on the thrown. 

 

Lately Emma had been doing a little training. like Emma David at some point time had trained to become a knight. that's exactly what Emma is trying to be as of right this second. But her father had to tell her to slow it down. being a knight took time patience something he knew Emma wasn't. all this came into play since a certain someone was still worried About her only child's safety especially their only daughter. 

 

" She's going to be alright, Emma reminds me of well me." 

 

 Which wasn't too far from the actual truth. even though she was adopted Emma reminded Snow so much of him. she sighed and knew she would not win this argument at all. Em was always an independent young kid. especially now since the Eleven year old had began her knight training. besides herself Emma actually was not the only one training She also had her two close friends Graham and August Graham was born to a known woodsman who had many skills now August Booth was a different story he was born to Gipetto a older man who was well known for his craftsmen ship in woodwork always making something to entertain the children hence the custom made wardrobe in Emma's Old nursery. 

 

Emma had sparred with both, smiling as she had won. 

 

" Not fair Swan, it's cause her father is a knight." 

 

She smiled over at them, and handed her father's sword off. 

 

" Since practice is over, let's doing something more fun." 

 

Both Graham & August looked, they wondered what she meant. 

 

" Were kids Emma, where can we go that's fun?" 

 

Emma knew of one place she loved. the village market that pretty sold everything from around the neighboring villages. she had been there a few times when she was younger. But never had been there by herself. the first question Graham had for her how would they get there without the guards. of course Emma had her own plan and she was going To use it as soon as she got permission from her parents to go to the market. 

 

_**....... Meanwhile In The Dark Kingdom.......** _

 

Cora had just finished up a meeting. she was going with raising her kingdom's taxes as she did not care who got hurt. meanwhile Regina was plotting to head out for the day. Her older and only sister was going. Regina was trying to make sure their mother remained busy until they came back. not before long two guards were waiting for the future Queens to get into the carriage. 

 

" Were going to the market." 

 

The guards nodded, Regina and Zelena climbed inside. 

 

" Mother does not need to know." 

 

Inside the carriage Regina kept quiet. Zelena unlike her sister was busy trying to conjure up magic like her little sister. who was born with unlike their mother who practiced it. Of course with a help of one evil man. a man that Cora not dare speak of his name whenever she practiced her magic. sighing the girls were almost at their destination of Course those two guards were riding horse back and following the carriage very closely. 

 

Eventually the carriage stopped, the guards ran over quickly. 

 

" Welcome to the Village market." 

 

**_...... Inside the Market ......._ **

 

While Regina and Zelena were climbing out. Emma and her friends had made it to the market without incident as well. Graham being a little older made sure she stayed close. He made sure that their visit went smoothly. lately he never knew what would happen next whenever she was around. a merchants tried selling them different types of items Some were carpets that no one needed another was selling their livestock. 

 

" And this is fun Em?" 

 

August asked his friend, she was too busy socializing. 

 

" We needed space, Ya know without the guards?" 

 

Emma said when she turned back at them. she looked around and even talked to a few villagers who were selling things. one woman showed Emma all the jewelry she made. Smiling and being herself Em bought them. taking out the emergency coins  her father gave to her in case of a problem. before neither one of the guys could speak the young Blonde stopped dead in her tracks making them crash into her small back. 

 

" What the hell Em?" why have you stopped walking." 

 

She shrugged at them, went to walk in closer.

 

" Who are They?" 

 

They both looked at each other, and then sighed following her. 

 

" Oh no Em Nuh uh, those are The Mills Sisters." 

 

Emma stopped walking and turned around. she was trying actually to remember where she had heard that name before now. nothing came to her but she wasn't too worried. Eventually the girls moved around looking. but there was something about the brunette that had caught Emma's main focus. Regina on the other hand was too busy shopping And enjoying the time she was getting away from her mother and the castle. 

 

Zelena turned to see Emma, of course she rolled her eyes. 

 

But before she could speak, a few boys surrounded them. 

 

" What do we have here?" 

 

One of the boys smirked, another moved in closer to them. 

 

" Zelena and Regina Mills, out in the village market." 

 

The villagers all whispered, meanwhile Emma moved in closer. 

 

 " and who are you?" 

 

Zelena all but asked him. 

 

" I am a young Robin Locksley."  

 

Regina stood behind her, another boy appeared out of nowhere. 

 

" We know of a secret spot, a place where we can be alone." 

 

Emma was watching from afar, with her teeth and fists clenched. 

 

Zelena tried to grab her younger sibling to leave. Robin instructed that two of the boys block their means of escape. the other two boys made sure the guards weren't around. Being the big sister she stood  infront of Regina. Robin did what he wanted since his father was friends with a king. they moved in closer but before any of them could do Anything a few rocks came flying by and hit one of the boys in the face. 

 

" What...the? 

 

They turned around to see Emma there. she smirked and stood along side her two friends ready to fight also. Robin moved away from the girls and got into Emma's face then. Of course who knew who she was now. Robin signaled for his other two friends who then surrounded them. Emma being a kid herself decided on using the strategies her father Had taught her in case there needed to be no fighting. 

 

" Leave them be Locksley." 

 

Robin laughed first, a few others knew better not to. 

 

" Why would I do that?" 

 

Emma watched him smirk, pulling her fist back she punched him. 

 

Friends on both sight got to fighting. Robin of course laughed and wiped some of the small blonde on his lip. getting back Robin charged Emma while holding a small knife. Hearing her name Em turned around. ducking as the crazed blonde came towards her wielding a  sharp knife. Robin tripped a little before catching himself swinging it one more Time he caught a piece of the young blonde right by her eyebrow nicking it.  

 

" EMMMA...!!! 

 

Both Graham & August yelled, a few Dark knight guards showed up. 

 

" Cease this fighting, where are the future Queens." 

 

Hearing their names being called now. Regina showed up along with her sister Zelena who was about ready to go. the fighting stopped when the white knights showed up too. Emma looked up from where she was. Robin and the other's got up and had ran away leaving Emma and her crew. one of the guards Emma recognized as Sebastian he was her Father's trusted friend and current captain. 

 

The carriage door opened, Snow walked out of it looking around. 

 

" What's going on?", who started all this." 

 

Sebastian took Emma's collar, presenting the young blonde to her mother. 

 

" I believe she can explain." 

 

Snow crossed her arms, looking at her daughter with disappointment. 

 

" Let her go Seb, Emma explain yourself now." 

 

Truth is she could not explain, Emma looked down at her own feet. 

 

" I was being heroic, dad would have been proud." 

 

Snow sighed she knew Emma, but that does not excuse what happened. 

 

Emma hoped to see the brunette once more. sadly Regina and Zelena had been ushered into the carriage quickly. she turned when she heard own mother calling her name. Sighing Em along with the guys followed her. the only that could be heard was the sound of the birds and horses. once they came to a stop August got out first and waved his Friends off and went to his papa Graham was greeted by his father who had a stern look on his face. 

 

" Please excuse my queen, but she's been requested."

 

The knight pointed to Emma.

 

With her head hanging low right now. Emma already knew where she was going her father wanted to see her. inside the castle she made her way into his trophy room silently. Once inside the doors closed loudly. Charming turned around and saw that his only daughter standing there. he had heard about what happened earlier at the market and Judging by the bruises and the cut on her brow he knew something had happened. 

 

" What happened Emma?" 

 

The young blonde girl let out a small sigh. 

 

" I got into a fight, but dad it wasn't my fault Rob..." 

 

Before Emma could finish, David put his hand up stopping her. 

 

" I believe you Em, but you are still in trouble." 

 

Right after saying those exact words. Snow walked in along with two of their guards she moved to her husband. sharing a quick kiss David and Snow turned to their daughter. Emma was dismissed as they talked. she knew they were probably discussing her and what their next move was. hearing a throat clear she turned and saw her grandfather Standing there with a raised eyebrow he signaled for her to follow him. 

 

Leopold watched her follow, eventually they came to a brick wall. 

 

" Why are we here?" 

 

Silencing her he touched the wall, a secret passage opened up for them. 

 

Leopold stood aside and let Emma go in. she looked around he too eventually walked in and the walls closed right back. in the secret room there was pretty much guy things. Pretty much what a former king wanted. somewhat like her father's trophy room there were weapons placed all around. but something in particular had caught the blonde's eye A black sword with a white handle stood plastered on the wall. 

 

" It's impressive right?" 

 

Emma nodded and smiled, he knew about her training. 

 

" Now tell me about today?" 

 

Sighing she did just, Explaining to him why she got into that fight. 

 

" Are you mad Grandpa?" 

 

Leopold got back up, walking over to the wall. 

 

" No little one I'm not, can I be honest with you?" 

 

Emma nodded at the older man. 

 

" This is between us, I did the same thing to impress your grandmother." 

 

Leopold winked at her. 

 

" Just no more fights." 

 

Em nodded and left the room, it was getting dark already. 

 

" Emma it's time for dinner." 

 

She went and bathed, changing into a new pair or clothes. 

 

David was sitting at the table, he saw that Emma had finished eating. 

 

" We've made our decision, Emma your punishment will be more training." 

 

Emma smiled at her father. 

 

" No more privileges, you are starting from the bottom of course."  

 

She said nothing, but sighed and asked to be dismissed. 

 

" Your training starts early tomorrow." 

 

_Snow and Charming both sighed, they knew they were in for a Adventure._

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SLOW ON UPDATING BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME YA'LL LIFE IS LIFE....THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY FOR NOW I AM WORKING MY BUT OFF BUT I DO HAVE SOME TIME OFF SO THAT MEANS I CAN WRITE A LITTLE BIT AND HOPEFULLY EDIT AS WELL I WAS ALSO BEGINNING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS CHAPTER I WON'T GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY JUST KNOW IT'S GOING TO MAKE A LOT OF YOU ALL MAD AT ME FOR A MINUTE....**

 

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL...SORRY THAT I AM LATE AND ALSO HAPPY NEW YEARS MAY 2O18 BRING YOU ALL NEW THINGS I PERSONALLY CANNOT WAIT TO SEE WHAT IT'S GOING TO BRING ME ALSO THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR CANNOT BELIEVE IT'S BEEN SINCE I BEGAN WRITING TIME DOES FLY :D**

 


	4. A lot Can't Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last I had left off Emma had saved Regina, The Whole kingdom was getting ready for Annual Kingdom Dinner, Also Emma had started her training to become a knight of course her mother was still hesitant about their only child getting into anything Dangerous but with persuasion Snow white wasn't hovering around like she usually did... also things are going to be said This chapter something will be revealed and There might be kissing involved....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for being patient I'm hoping to have more story updated before working on new chapters for all four again Best Believe that I have not given up writing....Hope you all like the new chapter.

* * *

 

_*** White Kingdom *** _

 

Emma was practicing like she always did. Charming had volunteered a few of their guards to help with training. The young blonde was learning new techniques that were helpful. Of course Snow wasn't too far watching. The banging of swords almost always made the mother very nervous. Even though her husband had reassured her that their Daughter Would wearing some type of protection when it came to handling a sword. 

 

" Remember Emma focus." 

 

She dodged a sword, She Swiftly swung hers. 

 

" That's my girl, come now were needed." 

 

Emma nodded and followed her father. 

 

Inside the Castle things were decorated. Emma knew that the Annual Kingdom dinner was coming up real soon. That meant her mother would be busy making things Just perfect. She followed behind her father closely. She also knew that her parents were still upset about the Village Market. although her grandfather had been nothing but proud after Hearing How many his granddaughter had fended off. 

 

" This needs to be moved." 

 

Emma laughed at her mother. 

 

" Come little one, let us stay out her way." 

 

Charming ushered her along. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~ The Annual Kingdom Dinner ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Emma wasn't the only that got into trouble. Zelena and Regina had gotten an ear full from their wonderful mother. she was beyond upset about what happened at the market. So for punishment she had them separated. with the annual dinner coming up Cora had other things on her mind. like finding her youngest daughter a future husband she Knew that Regina was getting older which meant she would be powerful and every powerful ruler needed a partner next to her.

 

Cora summoned a servant.

 

" Sarah fetch my daughter now."

 

The nervous woman nodded, she went and knocked on the door.

 

" excuse me princess, your mother has summoned you."

 

Regina sighed and got up, leaving her bed chambers she followed Sarah.

 

" I was summoned mother?"

 

Cora looked up and dismissed the woman. the older brunette moved off her throne and looked out the large window. of course Henry had been excused like he always was. Regina moved closer towards her mother. after what happened at the market her mother has been keeping her close. but who she was missing most was her sister with all that Their mother was doing they barely saw each other now.

 

" Yes I did dear, you do know what's coming up?"

 

Regina nodded acknowledging the question.

 

" Good so let's prepare, we do not have much time.

 

The Annual dinner was here.....

 

Everything was coming together as usual. Snow was running around making sure that the hall looked just as perfect. David made sure that the knights knew their roles also. Emma was given a few chores for the day. one those chores was picking up something that held a great family value. as usual the boys went with their friend along with picking Up that important item Snow told Emma to pick up her new clothes which consisted of a new tunic.

 

It got dark quick, guests began to arrive on time.

 

" Emma time to get dressed."

 

Following her mother instructions, Emma went into her chambers and changed.

 

Eventually the party began right on time. a few guests were actually from neighboring kingdoms or other villages. Emma walked out wearing the new clothes her mother got. Some of the guests had greeted her also. her tunic was a dark blue suede along with cream colored fluffy sleeves. the pants were a perfect fit she just hoped that her not so Little secret stayed that way a secret.

 

" Emma come join us, meet our guests please."

 

a few older people smiled, she shook their hands as well.

 

But what she failed to notice, was that Regina had arrived with her mother.

 

" Please look lively dear."

 

Cora made sure her daughter stayed close. some of the guests had recognized the raining Queen as well as Regina. she greeted them as a queen did all while Regina smiled. Someone had jumped into Emma's viewline. that person happened to be another friend of her's his name was Neal. or as his father called him Baelfire or bae for short Something He rarely liked.

 

" Look at you Swan."

 

She smiled and laughed, the two friends hugged it out.

 

The party was still going on right now. Emma had decided on going out and finding somewhere to just sit around. she was not a lone before long she heard familiar voices. Looking behind the bushes she smiled. some of her friends were talking to a few of the kids that had showed up. two in particular she recognized one of them happened to be The brunette she had seen and protected at the market for it was Regina she could see that the girl had something on her mind and left her alone for the moment.

 

Emma went to sit down, that is until a throat cleared.

 

" Funny seeing you again, is the spot next to you available?"

 

Em just nodded at her, Regina smirked and sat next to her.

 

" I'm Regina by the way, thanks again for the whole village market."

 

The young blonde looked over, greenish eyes met those perfect brown ones.

 

Emma swallowed slowly.

 

" Your welcome no big, I'm Emma nice to finally meet."

 

The girls kept talking, Emma explaining her life to Regina.

 

" You are very lucky, my mother is the opposite."

 

Regina looked over at Emma, the blonde Finally turned herself.

 

" What's wrong?" I got something on my face."

 

She laughed at Emma, nodding no she moved in closer.

 

" Mother wants me to marry, not now but once I come of age."

 

Regina used hand gestures or hand quotations.

 

" I haven't had a first kiss, and she's talking marriage already."

 

Emma turned her head, she began leaning closer to her face.

 

" I know we're young, but you should live your own life."

 

Their eyes met again, Emma felt a familiar pull once more.

 

" can I tell you something?'

 

Emma nodded her head at Regina's question.

 

" I feel safe around you, and I still haven't properly thanked you."

 

Em leaned in again, kissing the brunette their lips meshed together.

 

Emma wasn't sure who was suppose to stop. Regina did and moved away from the blonde after the initial shock wore off. she just had her first kiss and it was with a girl also. But instead of running away she didn't move. that was until her name was being called by none other than her own mom. touching her lips she moved to go to her mother but Turned around again and smirked at the blonde before going to Cora.

 

Em couldn't stop smiling, the young blonde bit her bottom lip.

 

Emma's POV....

 

What Just happened?"

 

She kissed me back, god it was good.

 

Wonder where the guys are?"

 

Now I gotta pee.

 

Finding a small secluded area, Emma undid her pants and whipped her friend out.

 

unfortunately she wasn't alone, one of Robin's friends saw her.

 

" Thank you all for coming." 

 

While her mother talked among the guests. Emma decided to try and find her friends and tell them what happened. it wasn't too long when she first spotted her two friends. Graham and Neal were talking and sitting. Em smiled and walked over to them they wondered why she was smiling. Looking around the young blonde asked them to follow her But first to find August as well so they did. 

 

The guys followed her. 

 

" Alright Em what's up?" 

 

Emma got closer to them. 

 

" Regina kissed me, I mean I kissed her." 

 

They laughed first, and then Neal & August looked at each other. 

 

" Emma are you crazy?" 

 

She looked at Neal. 

 

" You know her mom right?" 

 

Emma couldn't help herself right now. Everyone knew what Queen Cora had in store for her youngest daughter. Regina was betrothed to marry someone of Nobel stature also.  Of course her mother had that picked. Emma remembered what Regina said and she wished she could help her. but Em was also of Nobel stature being that she was the Daughter of both a Queen and King but they were also too young. 

 

Graham threw his arm around her. 

 

" Lease you got to kiss." 

 

Emma smiled at her friend. 

 

" let's get back guys." 

 

They headed back in, but Emma stopped for a second. 

 

" Gotta take a piss again." 

 

She turned around, Robin and his goons were there. 

 

" I don't have time." 

 

They blocked her path. 

 

" I think Queen Cora will." 

 

Emma got in Robin's face. 

 

" You aren't invited, leave before the guards come." 

 

Robin growled at her, and watched the blonde go back in. 

 

" Distract those guards, I have a Queen to see." 

 

Back inside Emma looked for her friends. Before she could her mother grabbed the young blondes muscular arm. She knew her mother wanted to introduce to her more royals. She did as her mother asked of her to do. Emma eventually found her friends told them that Robin was here also. Neal found the weasel but it was too late he had made it to Cora and looked like he was whispering in her ear. 

 

 They needed to warn Emma. 

 

" Split up and find her." 

 

Speaking of Emma she was with Regina. or at least talking to her while they both stood around Regina was smiling. up until she was suddenly pulled away from the blonde girl. She turned to face who the rude person. Her eyes widened when she saw who the person stopped her from talking. Cora with a soar look on her face started walking away with Regina with the commotion Queen Snow and Prince Charming both came over. 

 

Regina pulled her arm free. 

 

" What is the meaning mother?" 

 

Queen Cora turned to face them all. 

 

" We are leaving now Regina." 

 

She stayed right there. 

 

" I am not Mother, not until I know why." 

 

That's what the charming's wanted to. 

 

" Fine Regina their daughter, was born an abomination." 

 

The crowd around them became very quiet. Not many got away speaking about the princess the way she Just did. Whispers and chatters were heard among the dinner guests. Emma looked around and saw them staring.  Snow and Charming was afraid Emma's secret would be out one day. a lot of guests wondered what the Dark Kingdom Queen Meant by abomination. 

 

Emma looked at Regina. 

 

" We can explain privately." 

 

But Cora moved away, she wasn't listening to them.

 

" All ties are severed, No deals or trades are to happen." 

 

Meanwhile Regina moved away, She watched Emma come closer. 

 

" Stay away from my daughter." 

 

Charming became angry, the dinner was officially over. 

 

All the guests began to leave the Castle. Emma looking sad now saw her new found friend doing the same thing. with everyone cleared out Snow placed her attention at Emma. The young blonde had already left also. Charming asked his wife he could talk to her nodding he left to find her. Emma had made it to the left wing of their Castle she was Sitting on the edge of the Balcony swinging her legs back and forth. 

 

"  Emma come down..!!!

 

Charming raced over, he tried to get her down. 

 

" Dad I'm good, I am not Jumping relax." 

 

The older charming decided to Join her. They both sighed and David hugged his only daughter trying to comfort her. Emma gave him a sad side smile and leaned into her dad. She talked to her father for the longest. Kissing the top of her head he Jumped down and left her to think on her own. It wasn't going to be too long before she was a Knight Herself so the soon to be teenager decided to focus her time on training. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~ Some Time Not long after ~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

  The rooster was a little louder than usual. Covers were thrown back and blonde hair could be seen all over the pillow. Emma Jumped up and went to get in her prepared bath. Of course she didn't enjoy like usually did. but that was because she wasn't a kid anymore she was officially Seventeen. Which meant that her Knight's training was going to be More intense now that she wasn't a kid anymore. 

 

" Time to get dressed Miss." 

 

Emma got out, of course the staff blushed. 

 

" Tell them I'll be down." 

 

The young Swan got dressed. 

 

Downstairs Charming was reading papers. It's been a minute but neighboring Kingdoms have been going to war lately. Some of his knights had been dispersed to help with it. Of course his youngest wanted to go also. Sadly Snow had declined letting their only daughter be put into danger yet. Speaking of daughter Emma came flying into the mess Hall which caused her mother to raise an eye brow. 

 

" Princesses do not run." 

 

Emma kissed her mother. 

 

" Good morning my Emmy." 

 

She looked at the four year old. 

 

After the whole Annual dinner incident. Snow and Charming had did everything to make sure that Emma was okay. Even though she convinced her parents that she was alright. Emma spent her time with knight work. Over the course of years she excelled in all the tasks she had been given. While in that training Snow expectantly fell pregnant with her And charming's second child ( Technically their first ) They were thrilled but wondered how Emma would take it.    

 

 Well they did not have to worry at all. When her parents broke the news to her Emma was beyond thrilled about it. a younger sibling to look after she would not be along finally. Snow's belly grew over those months. Labor came quicker than expected Charming almost did not make the birth. Emma paced outside the door along with her friends when A Loud cry rang out she hugged her friends. 

 

Charming came and got her. 

 

" Emma come inside please." 

 

She followed him, and quickly ran to her mother. 

 

" Meet your brother, Nathaniel Leo Charming." 

 

She moved closer, reaching a hang out to her brother. 

 

Besides wanting to be a knight like her dad. Emma also had sort of a reputation around the neighboring villages. After the Annual Dinner incident Emma had a lot of visitors. Some of which were the villagers daughters. Of course she tried to keep it a secret from her parents for a while. sadly that wasn't the case even though they could not punish Her since she was of Nobel blood some villagers came to David as a courtesy. 

 

" I'll deal with her." 

 

Charming sighed again, thinking of his daughter. 

 

" Is it Emma again." 

 

Charming nodded his head, Snow did the same thing. 

 

 Meanwhile Emma decided to practice. Usually either a guard went with her or one of the guys would go also. Emma grabbed her sack that was filled with a few snacks for later. Eventually she got to her secret spot. Only a few people like Emma were crazy to venture into the dark forest. throwing her stuff down the young Swan grabbed her sword and Swung away unaware that she wasn't alone. 

 

_*** Dark Kingdom *** _

 

Cora still ruled with a tight iron fist. After the whole White Kingdom incident she became even more mean as well. Regina and Zelena became even more close than before. Everyone was thriving thanks to her. The trading deals she was offered wasn't best like they had been way before. That wasn't what Cora was focused on Regina had turned Nineteen and that meant she'd take the crown soon and also she'd also be Twenty one soon. 

 

" Sarah bring me Regina." 

 

The servant did as told.

 

Upstairs she knocked, Zelena opened the door this time. 

 

" Sorry your'e Highness's, Regina your mother." 

 

Both sisters rolled their eyes. 

 

" Tell mother I'll be there." 

 

Sarah bowed and left. 

 

Eventually Regina showed up, she stood in front her mother. 

 

" It's time to Rehearse."  

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~ Dark Forest ~~~~~~~~~** _

 

That's how she ended up in the forest now. Not everyone knew about Regina's magic capabilities except her Sister. Zelena told her younger sibling to be careful around Magic. So that is why she chose to do it the forest. Sitting down on a fallen down tree Regina flipped through some pages. focusing she tried to conjure up a fireball but she'd only get A fizzle for right now and she also unaware she was not alone. 

 

" Why is this so hard." 

 

She heard a noise, Regina went towards it. 

 

On the other side was of course Emma. She was practicing her Knighting skills swinging her sword hitting a tree. The young blonde's muscles were prominent while she swung. Breathing hard she decided on a break. Placing her sword against the tree she then went to get a drink of water. Coming back she went to grab her sword when she heard some Leaves and twigs snapping so she grabbed it quickly about to strike. 

 

" Watch where you swing that." 

 

Emma lowered her sword slowly. 

 

" Me what about you?" You almost fried me." 

 

They both looked up, Both women then gasped. 

 

" It is you Emma." 

 

She stepped back some. 

 

" Regina...Mills."  

 

The brunette smiled, sadly Emma did not. 

 

" I can't be here." 

 

Emma grabbed her things. 

 

" Wait Emma please wait." 

 

Emma stopped and looked at her. Regina had definitely had changed a lot since the last time they saw each other. the beautiful brunette had her hair braided in to small ones. No more words were exchanged. Emma turned her back once more and continued to pack all her large weapons. She heard Regina sigh and turned back to see what she Wanted Emma noticed the sad expression on her face. 

 

" First off I'm sorry." 

 

She dropped her things. 

 

" Turning your back, or kissing me?"

 

This time Regina got angry. 

 

" I was in shock, I didn't turn my back." 

 

Emma Just nodded her head. 

 

" Mother told me, Ya about your...." 

 

Regina pointed....at Emma's crotch! 

 

" Does it matter, Would have mattered. 

 

She was ready to leave, Emma got her things again. 

 

" I've gotta go, take care Princess." 

 

Emma finally left the Vicinity. 

 

" Your'e a princess too." 

 

Regina whispered her way. 

 

 They both went separate ways. 

 

_**NEXT CHAPTER I am debating something, I was wondering If I should age Jump once more since this chapter Emma's seventeen and Regina's nineteen, I was thinking I wasn't going to and Just age them slowly after this chapter since next one Emma would be eighteen while Regina would be twenty I am still contemplating so nothing Is set in stone Just yet.....** _

 

_**I am also currently writing new chapters, So updates probably won't take as long as before if Ya'll can forgive me I'm feeling a lot better but I'm not at my 1000% range Just yet I am more so in the 45-60% which isn't too bad but my body is still getting over the flu and my doctor told me to take it easy cause this flu season has not been Kind to anyone Here's to hoping to feeling a lot more better in another week thanks again for liking my stories.** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma had seen a grown up Regina, now things are getting ready to get more complicated, that's because Regina's preparing to take over for her mother as the Queen, Cora is going to get more desperate to find her daughter a suitor until she turns 21 But a familiar face that both Regina and Emma recognize Will make an appearance Challenging Emma's feelings towards the brunette beauty as well....

* * *

 

_*** Two months and a Day *** _

 

A lot of changes were coming soon. Emma being The Young Seventeen Year old was always in knight training. If not training her punishment was working with the Black Smith. Charming was one that arranged it. Although the villagers could not punish her it did not mean couldn't do it. He also hoped that this would help his oldest learn Responsibilities And Craftsmanship for when she needed to make her own Sword. 

 

" I'm worn Out." 

 

Emma was filthy, She was covered in soot.

 

" That's good, It's teaching You Discipline."

 

She flexed her arms, on the bright side she had muscles. 

 

" Come Emma..." 

 

The Younger blonde followed her dad. Charming walked back into the castle they were greeted by a few Guards. Two saluted her father and then Emma before moving back. Emma went running towards her mom. Snow stopped her oldest mid sprint and pointed making Emma go bathe. She came back down to the thrown room washed with Her Hair Braided She saw her little brother first.

 

Little Leo laughed, running towards his sister. 

 

" Emma...Emma guess What?! 

 

She Stooped to his level. 

 

" It's my Horsey, See his names Midnight." 

 

Even though Snow named him Nate. Leo was his nickname in reference to their Grandfather who he looked like. Emma slowly reached for the carved and painted Black Horse. She knew who had crated this piece. It had to have been Marco Her parents friend and An amazing wood carver. He was also August's father The man could have any tree Cut and made into either a clock or some type of furniture. 

 

Emma Picked Him Up. 

 

" That's wow, I am Jealous." 

 

In the Thrown room were her folks. Snow and Charming were discussing new weaponry and also new strategies. Some of her father's knights were in charge of making Them. Well more like getting New ones in. Meanwhile August and Graham and of Course Neal were greeted at the gate. One of the guards had stopped them and asked for permission To be let inside the castle. 

 

The guys waited patiently.  

 

" I'm sorry to disturb, Emma Your'e friends are waiting." 

 

The young blonde smiled at her mom. Snow nodded and Emma decided to grab her Sword and meet her friends. Her friends stood shoulder to shoulder waiting for to come. The gates were opened and Emma left. Graham being the oldest greeted his friend like who then laughed at him. Neal was a new friend but also a old friend as well Since Emma Met him While she was out with her father scouting. 

 

 " Let's Go Swan." 

 

_*** Dark Kingdom *** _

 

_Regina was practicing, Once again without distractions._

 

The said distraction she had was Emma. She could not stop thinking about how grown up the blonde looked now. Of course she hadn't seen Emma since she had ran from her. Shaking her head trying to regain focus. Regina had been focusing on her magic alot more than becoming Queen. Secretly since she did not want her mother knowing that she Too had magic like her. 

 

" Forgiveness Princess, Your'e being Requested." 

 

Regina Closed her book. 

 

 " Tell Mother I'll be down." 

 

Giving herself a moment Regina Sighed. Cora had a fight with Zelena and the Redhead had been banished completely. The younger brunette was missing her older sister a lot. With one last look Regina left her room. Down in the Thrown room  Cora had finished dismissing one of the servants. Throwing her hand she asked to have the room to Herself Everyone left except for Regina. 

 

Henry kissed his daughter. 

 

" You summoned Me Mother?! 

 

Cora Ushered Her, To Move Closer. 

 

" I did, You need a king Regina." 

 

She knew her mother would start again. Since she had banded Zelena Cora had been on her youngest for a while now. Trying to get her youngest a husband before she's Queen. Even though she had at least two years. A few kings from different Kingdoms had stopped by and asked for her hand. Each one like the one before him had been Reject much to Her mother's dismay Cora was growing tired of her daughters stubbornness. 

 

Someone Knocked, a servant walked inside. 

 

" Forgive my intrusion, There is a visitor. 

 

The Woman was dismissed, Cora got off her thrown. 

 

" This discussion, Isn't finished Regina." 

 

Not wanting to have another conversation. Regina raced into her bed chambers and changed into her Relaxed clothing. Peeping out the door she waited for the coast to Clear. With none of their servants walking About. She made a hasty retreat for the guest chambers she saw some Rope there. Throwing it outside the window The younger Brunette Looked down and back up before closing her eyes she slid down it effortlessly.   

 

_**~~~~~ Barnabas Village Market ~~~~~~~~~** _

 

The Barnabas village Market was Different. Like the Regular Market there were vendors everywhere selling Their stuff. But there was difference this Village sold Magical Items. Emma had discovered the market one day. August was the one that warned her that any magic had came with a price. She wasn't the only one that was there that day Regina Too had discovered the market when she was with Zelena one day. 

 

" I've got Magic lamps." 

 

Emma walked further through. 

 

Unbeknownst to her Regina there as well. a few of the Vendor's recognized the blonde and bowed as she passed them. Emma always felt strange when anyone bowed to her. They stopped bowing and stood back up. Going along the Isles she found a few things she wanted to take back Home. Sadly she knew the only way she would be able to Sneak Anything into the Castle she would need some help. 

 

Meanwhile Regina was shopping like Em. She wasn't alone her good friend Mal had met up with her to keep an eye out. Some of things Regina had bought concerned her Magic. Something she knew Cora would Dislike. Mal had mentioned someone named Rumpelstiltskin he knew all things Magic. a few of the Villagers gasped when she had dared to Even speak of the Dark One. 

 

" Who Is The Dark One?! 

 

 Before anyone could answer her first. Daniel Colter a boy who Regina began falling for they had met two years ago. He was the only other person she could talk to about Cora. Mal noticed they needed to be Alone. Once Mal left Daniel reached for Regina's hand and went to their private Spot. Regina always had fear that someone who Spot her with the Common man and tell her mother. 

 

Regina laughed, her and Daniel Kissed. 

 

Not soon after Regina had Returned. She spotted a certain Blonde who she had Just seen in the woods not long ago. Emma was with her friends Mal showed right Next to Her. August was the first to spot Regina. The hairs on Emma's arms stood up Sea-Green met brown for the one moment. Daniel knew who Emma was as his father once worked for Charming when it came to the horses they had. 

 

" Who's He?! 

 

Daniel stepped forward, Throwing his hand at Emma. 

 

" Daniel Colter, It is my Pleasure Princess." 

 

Emma hated bowing, She made Daniel sit back up. 

 

" No bowing, Just Call me Emma." 

 

Daniel Gasped at her for the Formality. Most Royals would have a peasants tongue if they ever spoke of the first name. Besides Regina Daniel had never addressed a Royal really. Especially by the first name Like Hers. When him and Regina had first met he only dreamed of speaking to her one day. No longer dreaming After his father passed Daniel did Everything he could to find good work Regina had told him if he could hold off she would speak to her father to see if he could work at their stables. 

 

" Such Formality, I'm not accustomed."  

 

 Time was passing very Quickly also. Mal eventually showed back up and warned Regina that they needed to head back. Holding Daniel's hand again she left to head back home. Emma did the same and left as well. She still hadn't spoken to the brunette even though her friends hoped that she did. Although Emma wasn't a true Charming only Adopted as One she still was as stubborn as her father. 

 

**_.... White Kingdom ......._ **

 

Knight practice was still going strong. Emma hoped to become a knight overnight but sadly that wasn't going to happen. Charming told his daughter that it would be a while. Being inpatient was what Emma was. The younger blonde was learning something new everyday when she was Training. With a sleeveless Tunic Emma was Thrown to the Ground After practice with Sebastian. 

 

" Getting there, But patience little one." 

 

Her once white shirt, was now a fair shade of orange. 

 

Charming watched, He knew she'd need more practice. 

 

" I am patient, I need rest Tis' all." 

 

They took a break for a Quick Minute. Charming signaled for his daughter to follow him to where their Swords were stored. Emma followed her father into the wooden Shed. Inside the walls had weapons all over. She watched her father silently walk over to a sword that was bigger than them both. Charming lifted the much larger sword and turned Around facing his only daughter. 

 

" Hold This, Tell me what you feel?! 

 

Emma raised a brow, She moved towards her father. 

 

" Handle it Gently." 

 

She reached for it, Emma faltered forward almost falling over.  

 

" It's heavy, That's all I feel." 

 

Her Father Helped her, sighing he put it back up. 

 

" For a Knight, Your'e Sword Is Like an Unspoken Bond." 

 

**_... Just a Few Days Later....._ **

 

Regina had left the castle once again. But this time she wasn't going to the Village she was going to see Her Sister. Last anyone heard Zelena had ended up Calling Oz her home. She had packed her sister some stuff. Making it to Oz was a Journey when Regina finally did she asked for Zelena. A few people had ran away right after and spoke of another Name that Regina did not Recognize. 

 

" I'm looking for Zelena." 

 

Suddenly out of nowhere, Two flying creatures showed up. 

 

" What Are You?! 

 

They snatched her up, Carrying Regina high in the sky. 

 

 " Put me down, You'll fry for this." 

 

Regina was dropped, Jumping up she dusted herself off. 

 

" Hello Dear sister." 

 

A woman appeared wearing a dress. Regina knew it was Zelena and went straight to going to hug her sister right away. The two young women embraced each other first of all. Both sisters had tears in their eyes. Zelena pushed her younger sister back a bit and couldn't believe that it was Regina. Their moment lasted a second before The older Red Head looked around making sure she wasn't followed. 

 

They went inside also. 

 

" Does mother know, I mean That Your Here?! 

 

Regina Nodded No. 

 

After doing a little bit of catching up. Regina waited until it got a little dark and Jumped back onto her beloved Horse. Rocinante was his name he was a gift from her Father. Henry bought Just so she'd have him. Turning back she watched her sister wave as she made it back to their mother. Getting down the Younger woman silently took off the Horses equipment and made it inside making sure to go unnoticed sadly that didn't last long. 

 

" Come Now Regina." 

 

She cringed, knowing her mother knew she had been gone. 

 

Cora sat at her thrown, She watched her daughter walk inside. 

 

" Where have you been?! 

 

Regina Went to Lie. 

 

" Do not lie, I have ears everywhere." 

 

So she explained to her mother. 

 

" No more lies, You are not to leave this castle for Three moons." 

 

Regina went to argue. 

 

" If you do Dear, They'll will be Consequences." 

 

**_What is Regina going to do.... She's practically an adult even though it means nothing, especially when Cora is involved and what about Zelena who banishes their own daughter  Don't worry it won't last long, and then there is Daniel even though this is a SQ Story I couldn't leave him out. do not worry He won't be around too long Next chapter there Will be a lot more Emma and Regina In The Next Chapter after that Regina will be 21 which means she's taking over the crown I'll probably age Jump once more and then that's it cause I wanna get to when Emma meets the Evil Queen AKA REGINA MILLS......THAT'S WHEN THE REAL FUN REALLY BEGINS_ **

 

_Thanks again to the amazing followers, I can't believe You guys love this story, this was something that came from the top of my head. I feel the love when someone asks for a new update and trust me I am writing, Do not worry I am not giving up right now. I hope to have at least a few more chapters before I end this story but for now I appreciate all the love...._


	6. Those Unexpected Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next for Regina, Emma learns something new and something happens to the young blonde that Will change her life forever and both women get a visit from someone unexpected....Somebody that Cora's been acquainted with since either one of her daughters were born.....
> 
>  
> 
> AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES....GUYS BUT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT..!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading guys, Life's keeping me busy once more and I have no complaints.  
> I thank you for supporting me and liking my stories I aim to make sure that Even though Once Upon time is Over  
> SQ lives on through the stories I and other's write.

* * *

 

_**~~~~~~ Dark Kingdom ~~~~~~~** _

 

Regina was riding with her mother. Visiting neighboring kingdoms who would one day be in trade with the future Queen. Those were her mother's exact word's she had told Her. A queen needed loyalty all around. The coming months Cora had been showing Regina what was needed to gain Respect. The young brunette only hoped to gain some alone Time Away from her mother in order to keep practicing her magic and to see a certain other brunette. 

 

" I'm tired mother, Do we not break?" 

 

The carriage stopped, Cora climbed out along with Regina. 

 

" A Queen never tires, You have duties Regina's." 

 

They came upon a small Village. a few people came running out trying to greet the ruling Queen and of course her Daughter. Regina smiled and greeted like she normally Would. Sadly Cora did not approve of it. With a scowl she dismissed the Villagers and made Regina follow behind her this time Close. Eventually the two brunette's got back into the Royal Carriage and were riding silently back to the Castle. 

 

" Why must you be Difficult?" 

 

Cora Asked Regina. 

 

" I'm Trying Mother." 

 

The carriage ride wasn't Long. Once everything came to a stop the doors were pulled open and Cora was escorted out of it. Henry was there to greet both his wife and Daughter. Smiling he came up to Regina. Cora had always mentioned how soft Henry was when it came to doing anything for Regina. The Mills watched as Cora walked past never Greeting her Husband. 

 

" It's Okay Regina." 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~ White Kingdom ~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Right now Emma was practicing. Knighthood was so close for her that she told her father she could almost taste it Now. The clashing of swords were heard all around them. Emma was blocking two People. Her muscles around her arms and shoulders had become more defined since Practicing.  Smiling she twisted her body and allowed her two Opponent's think they were getting the upper hand she quickly swung her sword. 

 

" Good Swan." 

 

Sebastian Yelled Out, he dismissed the others. 

 

 Emma sat down right next to him. She rolled her shoulders trying to get some of the soreness out around her Shoulders. Normal circumstances Emma would be a Squire Now. Doing anything for a royal Knight. Seeing as She was royalty and a her mentor was her fathers friend she wasn't going to. Which is why the Younger blonde was working a lot Harder than the other knights trying to prove she didn't need special treatment. 

 

" Your'e getting good, Don't tell your father." 

 

She gave a side smirk. 

 

After her sparing practice she left. Heading into her chambers Emma changed into her regular clothes and left with friends. The guys waited by the stables for her to Come. They heard a Festival Just started. Eventually their blonde friend had shown up wearing her new Tunic and her hair braided. Giving them her signature charming smile the Friends grabbed their horses and left. 

 

They were headed to the Festival. as usual Emma being royal hoped not to be noticed so she could sneak off for a Romp.Turning Nineteen soon her body was also Changing. Emma's libido was climbing Too. The soon to be nineteen year old hasn't been caught but Snow has given her warnings. of course they were not alone a few guards had Followed them to the festival making sure nothing went wrong. 

 

" Please Swan, No drama today." 

 

Climbing Off Her horse, Emma winked at her friends. 

 

 Emma and her friends walked around. a few Villagers recognized the young Royal and bowed accordingly to who she was. She never cared for greetings in that type of Manner. Naturally word got out about her also. The neighboring Village women learned of Emma's uniqueness from other Villagers. August rolled his eyes at his friend who didn't seem To be worried about an assignation or someone kidnapping her. 

 

a strange man greeted them. 

 

" Welcome To You All." 

 

Some Vendors walked up to her. Emma being Emma bought a few things that she did not need but she couldn't say No. Some of the village women were also showing Interest. A beautiful woman walked Over. The red head made sure she enticed the young blonde who then followed behind Her. that is until Graham put a hand on her shoulder giving Emma a look of course she smirked and said she'd be right back. 

 

" Just Be Quick Emma." 

 

She winked at him, and then disappeared for a minute. 

 

" She's something else." 

 

Soon right after, load moans and a grunt were heard. 

 

Just about an hour or so later. Emma reemerged fixing her pants tying the strings back and adjusting herself again. Naturally her friends knew exactly what she had been up to. The festival was almost Over. a few knights from another village had shown up and recognized Emma and the guys. Laughing they mocked August and Graham but as soon as They saw Emma a few of them men bowed but not Leon.  

 

" Well Well, if it isn't Daddies Mistake." 

 

Emma growled, She felt herself become mad. 

 

" He's not worth it." 

 

She listened to Graham. 

 

As they were leaving the festival. The group overheard about Coronation for a certain brunette that Emma Knew also. Regina was coming of age and her coronation was Soon. Emma knew that actually Meant. For some reason she remembers when she and Regina talked about her moms Plan. Being crowned Queen meant responsibilities not just for Her Kingdom but also for herself and that also meant having a king by her side. 

 

" Isn't she Young?" 

 

The others left the Village after. Getting home the other's made sure Emma made it back to castle right on time. the guards opened the doors and greeted the young Blonde.  Not long after Emma had slept. She had woken up after the urge to pee took over her bladder she had woke Up. Being up meant that she was going to be hungry so she went Down to the royal kitchen right after that she heard a noise assuming it was her parents she cringed that is until she opened up their bed chambers and found them asleep The noise became even more noticeable.  

 

" Just Stay Still Girl." 

 

Emma raised an brow. 

 

It sounded like a young woman. She followed the voice and soon came up none other than Leopold's chamber door. Emma placed her ear against the door listening once more. She moved the Knob a little bit. The former kings door Opened and Emma couldn't see much just mostly his Covers. With the door pushed a little further she then became wide Eyed witnessing something she hoped to never see her grandfather with what looked like a young woman bent over his bed as he tried to thrust forcefully inside of her she Looked to be in pain as Emma could see the look on her face. 

 

" Please Sir No More." 

 

Emma Recognized That Voice. 

 

Sarah was the young girls name. Emma only knew this because she was the new Lady maid helping out her mother also. Emma watched angrily as her grandfather continued on. Not being able to take anymore. She busted through his chamber doors Leopold slid out of the girl making her cry Out. He snatched some sheets and wrapped it around his waist While Sarah tried desperately to obtain some type of modesty. 

 

" How dare You, and without Knocking. 

 

Emma Crossed her arms. 

 

" One Second Grandfather." 

 

She went to Sarah, Helping the maiden get dressed.

 

" Are You Okay?" 

 

She nodded slowly, leaving the former king alone. 

 

" How dare I, How dare you grandfather." 

 

He slowly dressed. 

 

" She's an Innocent, Wait till my mot..." 

 

Leopold laughed loudly, Emma could tell he was drunk. 

 

" Wait till what, I am still king Emma." 

 

She stood taller, bearing down on Leopold. 

 

" Former king Grandfather." 

 

Emma Went To Walk Away. 

 

" Don't You Dare Runt."  

 

That did it for the young Swan. Emma has never heard her grandfather Leo call her anything like that not since she was born. The grey haired man had this unrecognizable look. He went and cut her off Again. This time King Leopold stepped in front of his granddaughter who right now had a balled Fist. With a Sneer he made sure she saw the Smirk On His face before speaking. 

 

" That's What you are." 

 

Emma was restraining herself. 

 

" Nothing but Common." 

 

Hearing that exact same word again. Emma became frustrated and enraged something inside else inside of her was changing. their conversation did get louder than expected. A few guards alerted the Charmings.  Snow and David woke up and grabbed their robes after being woken up from their Rest. They made it to the kings room and could hear Leopold yelling at someone on the other side of the door. 

 

" You are Pathetic." 

 

Snow and David knocked on the door.

 

" Open up right now." 

 

The door Opened, Leopold being the one behind it. 

 

" My Dear Daughter, please come inside." 

 

They Closed The Door Back. 

 

" What's going on?" 

 

Emma said nothing, staring at her former grandfather. 

 

" I'll Tell You, She should have stayed in that River." 

 

David Became enraged. 

 

" That's enough." 

 

Leo Smiled, turning to his son in law. 

 

" It's the truth, She is no blood of mine. 

 

Emma became confused, wondering what he meant. 

 

Snow Reached for Emma. 

 

" Come Emma, He's had too much mead." 

 

Leopold Scoffed this time. 

 

" Have I daughter, or are you afraid of telling her." 

 

They grabbed Emma, not before Leopold said something else. 

 

" Oh granddaughter, I hear Regina's come of age maybe I'll pay her a visit." 

 

That did it for the young blonde. Emma's hands did something that none of them ever expected them to actually do. Her hands glowed and a white light shot from her hands. The blast went straight for Leo. In shock all three of them watched as Leopold was thrown clear across the bedroom. Emma looked down at her hands and ran from the room David instructed the guards to watch him until the house doctor came to see if any damage has been done. 

 

Emma Went running. 

 

" Emma wait." 

 

She ended up in their thrown room. Both Snow and David wanted to tell her everything before she became Angry. Emma was sitting far away just staring at her warm hands. Looking up she gave a weak Smile. Snow was the first to walk over to her daughter who couldn't look over at her. David following his wife went to sit down but before he got Reassurance that their son was still asleep and that Leopold was at least breathing. 

 

Both Parents Sighed. 

 

" Is It true?" 

 

They looked at each other. 

 

" Is What True Emma?" 

 

Emma Became Upset. 

 

" Was I Suppose To Die." 

 

Neither one said a word. 

 

" It's true Emma, You were going to die

 

"But Ruby saved you, She then brought You to us." 

 

Snow Started crying, Looking over at Charming. 

 

" Who are my parents, are they even alive?" 

 

Charming nor wanted to answer that. Back when Ruby brought Emma to them she had not mentioned the parents. over time they come to learned who Emma's parents were. Emma's father was a well known Guy. Her fathers name was Nicolas he came from a similar kingdom was a prince. Her mother's name was Kaia born a commoner and fell in Love with Nicolas soon after they shared true loves kiss and made passionate love one night nine months later Kaia finds out she's pregnant with their first child of course Nicolas ask's her to marry him and they do quietly sadly they weren't too quiet as a neighboring kingdom Called the Dark Kingdom ran by Yours truly ( Cora Mills ) learned of The impending birth of a true love Child ready to defeat any darkness or any Villain that got in his/or her way was dubbed the Savior. 

 

After learning of the child's Arrival. Cora sent an assassin to silently break into the castle and steal the newborn first. Cora's plan almost worked that is until Nicolas showed up. A strong battle ensued right after. Kaia weak from giving birth faced off with a few knights herself trying to save Em. What no one knew was Kaia had light magic she bought Her and little Emma a little time so that Nicolas could get the upper hand that is until Cora showed up and a battle really began light Vs, Dark Cora gaining the upper hand Sent Her dark magic through the new mother who ended up badly injured Nicolas running to his wife and newborn child Threw his sword and struck the dark queen who Disappeared right after leaving him with his dying bride. 

 

" Keep Her Safe, No matter what." 

 

That's how Emma ended up Here. her father keeping his promise fought with great honor up until he was too tired. That's how Emma ended up in the river because of her dad. They were very grateful for Ruby. Without her there is no telling where Emma could have ended up dead or Hungry. Of course they hadn't told her the story they were told as they felt as if she wasn't ready for the whole story. 

 

" So Who am I ?" 

 

Their eyebrows furrowed. 

 

" What do you mean?, Emma you are our daughter." 

 

Emma got up, Ready to go where ever. 

 

" May I be Excused." 

 

Charming Nodded in response.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~ A Few Days  Earlier ~~~~~~~_ **

 

Regina had been practicing again. Her magic was getting stronger and stronger no thanks to her Mother of course. While out in the woods she hears someone speaking softly. Walking around a tree she Yelled. Seeing someone in a cloak sitting on long with crinkly hair talking to themselves. Feeling uneasy she made sure the dagger Daniel had given Her was resting against her hip before walking closer. 

 

" Out By Yourself Regina?" 

 

Regina Jumped a little. 

 

" How did?, Who are you?" 

 

The figure giggled. 

 

" I have many names, know that I know you

 

He turned around to face her. Regina jumped back as soon as he did the man or whatever he was started smiling. She closed her eyes opened them back up and he was gone. Before she could actually run. The green sparkly man was face to face with her this time he was checking her Out. Regina tried to close her cloak closer to her body she could Feel his hot breath on her neck. 

 

" Future Queen, Ruler of the Dark Kingdom. 

 

She eyed him Once more. 

 

" You people call me Rumpelstiltskin." 

 

He bowed at Regina. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~ Just a few Days Later ~~~~~~~** _

 

Emma was still not over everything. The young knight in training wasn't sure anymore if she deserved to be a knight now. Graham noticed she was distracted during Practice. Leopold was still trying to Recover. He also was trying to apologize to his granddaughter after learning what He had Said. Being stubborn like a true Charming Emma had Not Gone near him nor her parents since that fateful night. 

 

" You Okay Emma?" 

 

She looked up, smiled and Nodded at him. 

 

" I'm alright, Just thinking." 

 

Not soon after Charming showed up. a few of the knights bowed as he walked past them and walked towards his Daughter. Excusing himself Graham left Emma to talk to Him. Emma waited for him to speak First. It didn't last long Charming talked to Emma and learned something shocking that day. Emma was leaving not because she felt betrayed Because she felt betrayed because she definitely felt that she was leaving to discover herself and hopefully become what she wanted the most without any help. 

 

" Emma Please, this will devastate Her." 

 

She hadn't told her mother Yet. That was because Emma knew that Snow would do anything to make her stay right There. With Leopold still around Emma knew she Couldn't. She knew the guys were Upset. August wanted to leave and go with her but he knew that he needed to help out his father. Neal wasn't tied down so he decided to Join Emma On Her Quest and so did a certain Older male brunette. 

 

" I'll Be Okay, I promise you." 

 

Queen Snow was beyond Hurt. She learned from her husband that her daughter decided to venture out and leave Home. It wasn't Just her that was upset Little Leo was as well. Emma comforted her Brother. Being young he didn't understand why she was leaving only that she was leaving for Now. Other than Little Leo there was another who did not Get The Chance to say goodbye and that was King Leopold he knew that Emma would probably never forgive him so he had something arranged to be given to her. 

 

_***  Sometime Later On *** _

 

Emma Had Matured, Her hair was longer. 

 

" Can We Rest?" 

 

Neal had complained, Smirking she nodded. 

 

While the Guys rested Up first. Emma decided on trekking into the enchanted forest to see what she could Gather as well. While doing so Emma heard what sounded like a man. She ended up walking further. What she saw looked like a man sitting on a rotten log with green skin and a sparkly Face. The man gave off a menacing giggle before Jumping Off he log and coming across the rushing river. 

 

" Look at you Dearie."  

 

Emma Stood Her Ground. 

 

"  Maturing beautifully, or is it Handsomely." 

 

Rumple Sickeningly Sneered. 

 

" What are you?" 

 

He moved In Closer. 

 

" Rumpelstiltskin, and Your Princess Emma." 

 

This Got Emma Alert.  

 

" It's Emma, how do you know me Goblin?"

 

Rumple laughed again.  

 

" Okay Em-ma, I've known you since Birth." 

 

He got her attention, Emma unsheathed her sword. 

 

" Tell me more." 

 

Rumpelstiltskin moved away, and snapped his fingers. 

 

Emma's sword vanished, She put up her hands. 

 

" Careful Emma, all magic comes with a price." 

 

She knew he was stalling for now. Emma wondered who this mysterious man was seeing as he was not normal at all. She watched Rumple ponder and speak to himself again. The green man looked back Over. Throwing his hand out he offered the young blonde a seat while he told his Story. Emma assumed he was going to tell it but failed to realize He wasn't snapping his fingers a dream catcher appeared out of nowhere. 

 

" Don't be afraid, Come closer Swan."

 

Emma did as asked. 

 

" This will show You." 

 

Rumple Held it up, Before a swirling could be heard. 

 

_***  Dream Catcher *** _

 

_Emma squinted a little._

_" Fetch Me more towels."_

 

_Another person Started running._

 

_" Anna wait, Alert sir swan about the Queen."_

 

_Emma's eye's bugged, she knew there was no other._

 

_" Right away Madam."_

 

_The other woman left, the next scene came upon a field._

 

" Yaah, block me Lancelot." 

 

The image had cleared, Emma could see that it was Her. 

 

_This Emma looked a lot Older. Bulkier wearing armor that she recognized as someone who was high ranking as well. Older Emma was Yielding the same sword she had Now. She swung the sword Harder. Lancelot as she called him blocked her a few times before signaling he was Giving Up. Emma watched her older self bring her sword back and Put It back in it's sheath._

 

_" Tired already Old Man?"_

 

 _Lancelot_ _laughed Shaking his head._

 

_" Your young Emma, I don't fight like before."_

 

_Before Responding, that same girl ran over to her._

 

_" Forgive me Sir Swan, it's the Queen she's in labor."_

 

_Emma began to panic, Jumping the fence she ran._

 

_The next Scene, Emma was out of breath._

 

_" It's about time, Come meet Your'e son._

 

_Older Emma smiled, inside the room a baby cried._

 

_" I have a son, let there be a celebration."_

 

_* **The Image ended ***_

 

Emma was crying, She saw a future where she was Respected. 

 

" I will Have This?" 

 

Rumple giggled, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

" It's up to Fate, and of course You." 

 

The man Disappeared, leaving Emma to ponder. 

 

_**alright so I'm going to stop there, next chapter Regina's coronation and of course tragedy as well will be coming up next ( You know what's going to happen ), I felt like this chapter was longer than expected lol....blame me I was writing and I could not stop also next chapter I might skip a little not by much and of course Emma will become a knight I am trying not to dredge it out too long... don't worry her and a certain brunette will meet up again real soon ( Probably in the next chapter or so ) Just know That probably three characters will be leaving this story soon as well :(** _

 

_**I also wanted to thank you for the patience, I know my writing has been a little slow not Just on here. but trust me I am writing as fast as I can whenever I get the chance in the mean time feel free to message me. Hope everyone has a wonderful Memorial Day weekend and also HAPPY BELATED MOTHERS DAY TO A LOT OF AMAZING MOTHER'S OUT THERE IF I HAVEN'T SAID IT BEFORE .....** _

 

_**P.S I ALSO SAW THE LAST EPISODE OF OUAT AND I CRIED LIKE THE WORLDS BIGGEST BABY REGINA DEFINITELY DESERVED ALL THE HAPPINESS IN THE WORLD AND IN THE END THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE GOT SHOUT OUT TO THE SQ MOMENTS AS WELL INCLUDING WHEN EMMA AND REGINA TOOK HENRY ON A TRIP AND THEN THE WHOLE HUG :D NOW I CAN GO BACK TO SEASON 1 AND WATCH IT ALL OVER AGAIN** _

 

 

 


	7. It's a Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last I had Left Off, Emma had ran from her only home after discovering something about herself that no one bothered to tell her....will the blonde keep running or will she stick around or will run once again....
> 
> Don't Worry for those wondering Leopold Is getting His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ya'll for the amazing words...I did not think You guys still cared for my stories  
> especially this one but I have been getting amazing feed back and I appreciate all the kind words  
> I'm definitely lucky to have such creative inspiration by some of the readers that have come up with their own amazing stories that I read almost every day :D

* * *

 

**_* Don't Run From Fear *_ **

 

A few birds Chirped. 

 

Emma Yawned and stretched herself out. The young knight who technically wasn't a knight at all had grown up. Emma was officially nineteen the same age her mother had been. She was thinking about her mother A lot. Emma was doing everything she could to find out more info on Them. None knew of what she was talking about so the younger blonde Let it go and she also decided that she wasn't Just going to be a knight. 

 

Training for Emma was coming Close. Although she had let her master know that she wanted to start all Over. Sebastian told her that it meant she would be a Squire if she Did. Sebastian ended up meeting the King. David unbeknownst to Emma had asked his friend to watch out for Her. Charming had learned that his daughter had grown up big and Strong catching up to his height as well. 

 

" Is She Ready?" 

 

Emma was Jousting with her Friends. They watched Emma swing the sword it was the same one he had gave Her. Two of friends Yielded and so now it was Just Emma and Graham. He had completed his training Early. Emma would be of age in one more year and David wanted her to be Ready. Although Emma was a knight in training she did not follow the Typical rules a knight was suppose to follow. 

 

 The Clashing of swords were heard. Graham and Emma were a match whenever Sebastian had made them Joust. Graham's sword hit Emma's and he felt her use all her Muscles. He yielded Making Emma Stop After. She was sweaty near by there had been a few village girls that watched Her. The two friends laughed Sebastian waited until Charming had Left before going back over to the group. 

 

" No More, Jousting is over." 

 

Sebastian Allowed Them To Leave. 

 

" I mean Those Maidens, did you see them?" 

 

A neighboring Village had an event. Neal and the other's suggested they go at least to see what it was about. Emma was tired and sore and ready to fall asleep inside her Tent. But Emma was convinced to go too. Emma watched how all the villagers all around were having a good Time. a few female villagers the same ones from before were around Each other and whispering when they spotted The knights in training. 

 

One Woman, recognized Emma right away. 

 

" Your'e Princess Emma." 

 

They went to grab some mead After. a local Tavern was still open walking inside Emma was quickly noticed. A group of dirty men sitting in the corner had been whispering also. One of them knew about her Secret. The bar tender handed Emma her glass but she hadn't noticed the Guy. This man was one of the Village drunks sitting next to Emma he Got All up in the former princesses face. 

 

He Hiccuped, right in her ear. 

 

" Haggard, she's a princess." 

 

Another Patron said. 

 

" A princess, last I heard she's a Abomination." 

 

Unaware to them Emma's hand glowed. The young blonde had been having outbursts whenever she had gotten angry. breathing in and out usually helped her but it wasn't now. Graham made sure no else Noticed her. There was so much she could take and being called that name was it for Her. a Blast of magic shot through Emma's hand and sent the Drunk man flying clear out the bar. 

 

" Emma Wait Up." 

 

The Guys Tried To Follow. 

 

She had made it into the Dark Forest again. Emma rubbed her hands along her face trying to control her Emotions. Taking deep breaths her hands stopped glowing Gold also. Emma was done trying to become a Knight. Graham and the other's had found their friend after searching for Her. Neal looked his friend in the eyes he went to touch her Shoulder but She stopped him. 

 

" Don't I'm good, I've made a Decision."

 

August and The Other's Listened. 

 

" I'm going to be a Free-Lance." 

 

There Was Chattering Among Them

 

" Hey listen, It's my choice alright mine." 

 

_*** Dark Kingdom a Few weeks Later *** _

 

_Preparations were on the way for Regina,_

 

Today was the day Regina was turning 21. Cora had all their servants running around making Checking on Stuff. Meanwhile Regina was upstairs being prepared for her Birthday. She knew that it wasn't Just a Celebration. Besides her birthday today was also The Young Brunette's Coronation. Regina sat at her vanity as the maidens ran around picking Out Different dresses what She really was thinking about was Daniel. 

 

" I'll pick it out, Everyone Out Now." 

 

The Maidens Bowed. 

 

Daniel had promised that he'd Come. She was thankful her mother had not known of her love for the Stable Hand. Cora was too busy sending out invites to Other Kingdoms. She wanted her daughter with a King. Most of the Villages from said different kingdoms started showing Up also. among them King George was the first to show up The Man Was someone that no one liked. 

 

 Meanwhile on the other side of town. Graduation day had come faster than one of Emma's friend had expected. August and the other's were waiting to be knighted right now. Emma chose to stick by her Decision. She had told Sebastian what she was becoming and at first he was Furious. After while the grey haired man understood and had accepted That and knew he could not Change Her mind. 

 

After the Ceremony, They went to the leaky Tavern. 

 

" Drinks On Me." 

 

While The guys Celebrated, Emma walked outside. 

 

" Sir Swan I presume." 

 

a man Walked over, and handed Emma a scroll. 

 

" It's an Invite, to princess Regina's Coronation." 

 

And like that the man had Disappeared. Turning around her friends came out drunk and joking around also. They saw her looking at the Scroll and wondered what was inside. Emma opened it up and began reading. She hadn't spoken nor seen Regina since she saw her in the Woods. Neal snatched it and began passing it around they all wondered if The now lone knight would go to it. 

 

Graham grabbed it from them. 

 

" Are You going?, It's your choice Em." 

 

Emma wanted to go to see Regina. She also wanted to make sure that her grandfather would not be there. The group agreed they would go to the celebration with Emma also. While they all began to fall Asleep. Emma crawled into her tent and laid down with her arms tucked Under. She kept thinking about what that green goblin had told her back In The Enchanted Forest. 

 

_*** Regina's Coronation *** _

 

 Night Came sooner than Expected. Regina had been bathe and washed and prep for what's to come later. Cora greeted guests this was something she told Regina would do. King Midas was the next to walk In. Regina finally dressed wearing a beautiful baby blue dress walked out. She smiled and did what her mother asked her to do which was Smile And greet the guests that were here. 

 

" Princess, You look beautiful." 

 

She smiled at King George. 

 

More and more guests began to come. Snow white and Charming were among those guests including Leopold. The old king smiled as he watched the dark kingdoms Princess. Cora greeted them like she always Did. Little Leo had Joined his parents and was currently running all Around. Regina came into view and greeted The white's Leopold being The Creep he was took the future Queens outstretched hand and kissed it. 

 

" Young Regina, Your'e stunning tonight." 

 

Regina Bowed at Leopold. 

 

" Thank You, King Leopold." 

 

Eventually Emma and the others arrived. They climbed off their horses Emma was quickly greeted by the servants. Despite not seeing her parents Emma was still deemed Royal. Emma was wearing her dark blue Tunic. While looking around a few Nobles whispered as they had noticed Emma. A few of them she recognized some of them still bowed When She walked past them. 

 

Emma Smiled a little also. 

 

" All grown up." 

 

David was the first one to notice his Emma. Nudging Snow the Charming's watched as their only daughter smiled. Snow wanted to run over and hug her child but she Couldn't. Emma was definitely a Charming Stubborn. Of course they weren't the only one's that had noticed Emma as Well. Leopold had a sinister smirk on his face when he noticed his Grown up Granddaughter.  

 

" Emma My Dear." 

 

Emma Froze, She turned with a balled fist. 

 

" You've grown up." 

 

Leopold Admired His Granddaughter. 

 

" Will You Excuse Me." 

 

Snow Noticed Her leaving. 

 

" Emma Please Wait, We are Your'e family." 

 

She Scoffed Then Laughed. 

 

" I appreciate you, but I can't with him." 

 

Emma Gestured Towards Her Grand Father. 

 

" He's a King, What did You want us to do?" 

 

Now She was getting Upset. 

 

" Former King, and how about Prison?" 

 

They were interrupted. 

 

" Emmy mama it's Emmy." 

 

Little Leo Ran right over towards Her. Emma couldn't help it and braced herself when Leo literally Jumped Her. a few guests turned to see what the commotion was all about. The Lone knight hugged her Brother. She tickled him and hugged him and did not care who was looking Now. Leo squirmed and slid out of his big sister's arms and looked up At her soft green eyes looked into Dark-ish green one's 

 

" How Comes You Left?" 

 

Emma Couldn't help but feel Hurt. She hadn't noticed the pair of eyes looking at her until she looked up also. Regina looked away and excused herself to walk out and get Air. She watched the Regina leave Out. Not soon after that a younger brunette male waited and walked away Too. Emma curious a little followed and came up stairs and a walk Way Before going out to where the families Apple Tree was that's were she heard voices. 

 

" Let's run away, Let's leave all this." 

 

Daniel Said To Regina. 

 

" Daniel I can't, You know Mother." 

 

Emma Got a little closer. 

 

" Yes But I know You." 

 

She listened for what felt like Hours. Leaning in a little too close Emma made some small rocks fall off the wall. Both Daniel and Regina gasped before he left after kissing Her. Regina fixed her hair walked Closer. Emma walked along one of the pillars hoping to avoid Regina finding Her. Emma sighed a little bit of relief when it seemed like Regina Had Given up that is until she heard her Sultry voice. 

 

" Emma?, Were you spying." 

 

The Knight Nodded No. 

 

" What Did You Hear?" 

 

Before she could move, Regina raised a hand first. 

 

" Never mind, What are you doing here?" 

 

Emma Handed Her The Invite. 

 

" Of course, Why'd You Come?' 

 

She wasn't really sure, It had to be Guilt. 

 

" Regina Can We Talk." 

 

Daniel Had Came Back. 

 

" Yes, but first Daniel you remember Emma?" 

 

The brunette smiled, Shaking His head yes. 

 

" Of course, Princess Emma all grown up." 

 

He ended Up Bowing, Emma rolled her eyes. 

 

" No Bowing, I can't stand it." 

 

Daniel got up, He stood with his arms at his side. 

 

" Daniel Give Us a Minute?" 

 

He Disappeared again. 

 

" What Do You want Emma?" 

 

Em wasn't sure what she wanted. This a first for both Emma and Regina since the last time they saw each other. Regina moved over towards the apple tree her father gave Her. Emma put her hands behind Her. She definitely couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Regina looked right now. She inched closer hoping to get as close as possible Emma also Remembered that Daniel was waiting for her. 

 

" I dunno Regina, I had hope..." 

 

Regina looked away. 

 

" Emma I'm straight, 

And I am a Queen, & I love Daniel." 

 

Emma Nodded, and began to walk away. 

 

" You have a Reputation,

And Your'e a little Different." 

 

She knew exactly what Regina meant. Emma got up with dignity as angry as she was she refrained from speaking. She gave a small smile and walked away from Regina again. She walked past Daniel bumping Him. Inside the Castle the celebration was coming to a end people were leaving. Cora like always had something else planned for Regina so She Asked for her daughter to be brought to her. 

 

" You Summoned Mother." 

 

Cora Took Her Daughters Hand. 

 

" I did, as you know Regina your a Queen,

And as Queen you Will need a King also." 

 

Cora Walked Over To The Charming's. 

 

" And You Have one, King Leopold My Dear,

Has asked for your'e hand." 

 

Everyone that was left all gasped. That included Snow and Charming as this was something they knew nothing of. Leopold emerged and walked over towards his future Bride. Emma was ready to kill him Now. Since he was still alive Emma knew that Killing him would only put her in Prison. Right about now Emma could feel her magic manifesting And It was ready to be let out. 

 

" Mother You aren't serious?

He's a Former King." 

 

It was time to leave so everyone did. Charming and Snow watched their oldest hug their youngest before Leaving. a few guards were following her but she told them to leave. The Enchanted forest became home. Emma's hand's glowed once more gold and she ended up blasting all around. Emma decided that night that no one would Would ever make Her Feel Like how she felt right now. 

 

_**And I am leaving It Here, I know Ya'll some of Ya'll wanted Leopold to be punished do not worry that Old man will get what's coming to him do not worry Next Chapter I already have it planned You all will love the next chapter Since this chapter was a little short....FYI : There will be tragedy next chapter as well as some of you all know I Definitely cannot wait to write Leopold's ending which is coming soon**_

 

  ** _P.S . I am currently writing the next update as we speak....that way you all aren't going to be waiting as long_**

 


	8. Not all Secret's Are Kept Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Emma had Seen an Pre-Adult Regina and had almost shared her feelings with Regina only for the brunette to Push Emma Aside to be with Daniel only for that to go awry since Leopold had asked Cora for Regina's hand in marriage With Out Regina's Acknowledgment of The engagement.....
> 
> Emma Became a Free-Lance Knight by choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy's I Have been contemplating on how many chapter's each of my stories will be and honestly I do not know when They will end probably when I get tired of writing which won't be for a long time but that won't determine how many chapter's Just know I will continue to write for as long as I can I appreciate all the kind words I get every day about my stories

* * *

 

_* **Few** **Years Later ***_

 

The Ogre War Was Diminishing. 

 

A lot of men had lost their lives. Some of them happened to be from the White Kingdom and a few friends also. Charming along with a few knights had fought in the War Too. Snow tried reasoning with Him. David had told his wife that it was his and the knights duty to keep people safe. The war had lasted longer than anyone had expected that Included The Neighboring Kingdoms. 

 

" It's Just a Sit Down." 

 

Charming had a Ogre Meeting. The war was still going strong but David hoped to stop it and make a Treaty. What he did not know was Emma had Fought and been in the War too. Something she wasn't sharing. Snow had tried multiple times to speak to Emma but failed almost every time. With Leopold still alive for the moment and married to Regina Who Was four times his age Emma wanted nothing to do with them. 

 

After learning of the Marriage. Emma left the castle for good vowing to her grandfather that he'd get his also. Emma Trained almost every other day with Sebastian it got Hard. Training period was tiresome. August and The Other's had graduated like Graham and were now Knights too. Becoming a knight meant following rules and an Oat Something Emma wasn't going to do. 

 

" Were Adults Now." 

 

Emma was 24 Years Young Now. 

 

 With out rules Emma did whatever. When a Village was having a problem She would be the first one on the spot. A few Villager's knew of her reputation as well sleeping around. Emma wouldn't turn down anyone. A few Village Father's had caught their daughter's in compromising Positions. Before Emma began Her Conquest The Young Blonde went into A Witches shop and asked for a remedy that would render her from impregnating any of the women she laid with. 

 

" Hi Sir Swan." 

 

One Woman Waved Back. 

 

 Emma also had a few battle Scars. During the Ogre wars the young blonde had sustained a large eye injury. a scar went across the left side of Emma's face Snow was Pissed. There also was a cut on her Brow. Emma matured exactly how Charming and Sebastian predicted Her to be. Muscular Em's had muscles that put grown men to shame but That's Not what got her the women it was actually that Charming smile. 

 

" Do you ever tire?" 

 

Graham asked His friend. 

 

" If you have to ask, My dear friend

Than you know the answer." 

 

Emma Winked & Smirked. 

 

There was to be a celebration. It was that time of year and everyone was ready for the harvest moon festival. a few vendors had been setting while Emma and guys just looked.  a few of them waved her over. beside's being a lone knight Emma also had been nick named something else. the Savior after she had ran out a burning hut and confronted a Ogre all while holding a newborn infant. 

 

" The Savior, please take anything. 

 

Emma rarely did. 

 

_**~~~~~~~ White/Dark Kingdom ~~~~~~** _

 

Thing's definitely had changed. Over the years Cora made sure that Regina did everything a Queen Should. That meant wifely duties whenever King Leopold would demand It. Although it was never with her. Regina had acquired a hand maiden who looked like her to take her Place. It was only when Leopold had too much to drink and would become Rough Regina had wanted her maidenhood taken by Daniel but that dream never happened not after what Cora had did. 

 

" My Queen, you have a visitor." 

 

Regina excused herself. 

 

a Mysterious figure was smiling. Regina had them follow her into a secret passage that no one knew about. Inside the secret passage was a room that held her spells and Books. Regina reached grabbing a Vile. The mysterious man smiled and moved Closer he noticed that it was Blue. In the blue vile was something that would not be detected even the King's royal Physician would have a hard time. 

 

" I Need This Done Discreetly."

 

The Man Nodded. 

 

" For You My Queen, It Will be done." 

 

Regina Smirked, and stalked away slowly.

 

After Regina had married Leopold. Cora made sure that both Kingdom's knew who would be ruling them. Thankfully Regina made sure that Snow & Charming kept that Part. Although her mother was Furious. Leopold although a former king still had respect among the Kingdom. King George a friend to the king was now an ally to none other than Cora and Regina as well. 

 

" Where Is The Queen?" 

 

She could hear him Yelling. 

 

Meanwhile Emma had made it home. Emma's home wasn't as fancy as the castle but she loved her Shack. inside wasn't as bad also a far had roar to life thank's to some Magic. The young blonde was embracing It. She learned how to use her magic especially when she was in Battle. More so when she actually was fighting someone who had hired her To Fight or take care of a problem. 

 

She Lifted Her Sword. 

 

" Time to rest old friend." 

 

 After yawning Emma had stretched. Her stomach growled and that only meant one thing she was Hungry. Inside Emma's cupboards laid only the finest of oats and breads Also. courtesy from some of the Villagers. Of course Emma had been rewarded in other ways that was not food. Smirking She went and prepared a warm bath she waited for the Water she had heating up pouring into the large barrel she had acquired.

 

Stripping naked Emma slid into first. She sighed feeling her aching muscles relax after all her hard work. With her head leaned back Emma began to take a small nap as Well. One thing about Em she slept Nude. there were a few women who appreciated that she did sleep Naked. Groaning Emma lifted the cover's to see her not so small friend at Half Mass She sighed. 

 

" Not Tonight." 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~  Two Suns Later ~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Emma had gotten a letter from Graham. It had explained how he had received word who he was going to. The Dark Kingdom is who had requested Graham or more so Bought. He learned the Queen paid really Good. Emma on the other hand was still hoping Leopold would be dead. Grabbing her sword she went and picked out a horse that best had Suit her. 

 

She visited a man's home. 

 

" Sir Swan?, You arrived early." 

 

The man Everett invited Emma inside. It took only a few minute's before he walked they walked to the horses. a few of the man's horses had already given birth for the Year. Emma didn't want a baby horse now. Em followed him and they came upon a rare black and white Clydesdale. It was also a male they watched as he snorted and trotted along With the horses stopping only to look into the blonde's eyes. 

 

" I want him." 

 

Everett nodded, whistling for one of his workers. 

 

Emma watched as they chased him. The horse who didn't have a name yet kept running off neighing at them. the Knight watched how fast he could run and was very impressed. Eventually the Horse had given Up. one of the men looped a rope around him a second rope was put on Him. up close he was gigantic but also beautiful Emma went to pay the Man but he stopped her. 

 

" He's a gift, for rescuing my daughter." 

 

Emma Smirked. 

 

" Come On Horse." 

 

She saddle him first and got on. Naturally the male horse never been ridden became upset and began to buck. The young knight fell and blew some leaves out of her mouth. The horse than began to neigh. Groaning Emma got back up she placed her bag on sword right onto his back. Instead of riding him she decided to just pull him along with Her They just needed a place to sleep for the night. 

 

Morning had came a lot sooner. Emma was up and was also taking her morning bath inside one of the lakes. It was more so a warm geyser type spring that had warm waters. The horse was grazing as Well. She knew he needed a name soon none of the one's she picked he had liked. That is until one night while traveling a storm had came through And it was lighting and thundering bad none that made him flinch. 

 

Abe Is The Name She Picked. 

 

" alright big guy, let's move out."  

 

 They ended up at a the Village. 

 

Neal and August greeted her first. Emma automatically noticed the looks on their faces and unsaddled Abe first. Turning around she wondered what was going on right now. Both guys had stepped aside also. She knew who this man was since he was dressed in the royal's family colors. clearing his throat he bowed and asked to speak to Her alone For a moment. 

 

" Okay What Is It?"

 

The man was nervous.

 

" I'm sorry princess, your'e grandfather is dead." 

 

One would be upset about the news. the man left and Emma was relieved she no longer had to worry about it. She fixed her tunic and walked out of the cabin to her friends. Emma told them about what he said. The villagers were saddened by the news but not Emma she did not care. one thing she did know was that Charming and Snow were going To expect her to show up at the funeral. 

 

" He's dead, my grandfather is gone." 

 

Both August and Neal looked at each other. 

 

His death travels fast to other villages. Leopold's funeral would be in a few days that gave people time to make it. Emma and the other's were gearing up to go to white Castle. Abe was saddled and ready to go also. It hadn't taken them long before the villager's saw Emma and followed her. Dismounting Abe Emma was greeted like she had always been Done when she was living within the walls. 

 

" Welcome back, Please follow me." 

 

Abe was given to a servant. 

 

" He's stubborn, but loves sweet hay." 

 

They bowed, pulling Abe along with them. 

 

_*** Inside Castle Grounds *** _

 

Emma along with August looked around. Dark colored drapes hung on the window's the servant's were crying also. of course a few of them dispersed when they saw Emma.  Maybe a few knew of her hatred for Him. They bowed and walked away only one remained and that was her Friend. Sarah was the one Emma had caught Leopold molesting And She could only imagine what happened after she had left the kingdom. 

 

She also noticed her belly. 

 

" Your Majesty, welcome back home." 

 

Emma got close to her. 

 

" Your pregnant?, please say it's not his." 

 

Sarah began to cry, Emma let out a deep growl. 

 

" Where are they now?" 

 

Sarah pointed, and Emma walked away. 

 

Charming and Snow were dressing now. Emma busted through their bedchambers making the servants scamper. Snow couldn't help but feel so happy to see her eldest child. David stood alongside his wife to Look. Charming was amazed how much his only daughter looked all grown up. Emma of course looked stoic making no facial expressions Towards her parents they dismissed the servants. 

 

" I thought Regina was Queen?" 

 

They explained to her the deal. 

 

" Just like that, surprised she was allowed to." 

 

Emma knew how Cora liked to do things. 

 

" You knew he was a monster." 

 

Both Snow & Charming looked sad. 

 

Just two days later guests had arrived. One of those guests happened to be king George he looked at Emma smugly. another guest was King Xavier of course he was a friend. Emma had gotten dressed right After. Leo who was now seven years old saw his sister and ran straight towards her. Emma couldn't help herself and scooped up the adorable Seven year old. 

 

" Oh Man I missed you." 

 

Leo laughed, clinging to his big sister. 

 

" I missed you lot's." 

 

Today was a sad day, but Emma could careless right now. 

 

" Please welcome, Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom." 

 

Emma saw a slew of armored knights. 

 

One of those knights she had recognized. It was Graham he looked immaculate with his dark armor up to his neck. Their eye's met and he knew that look Emma was giving him. August had been the first to see him first. Neal stood along side Emma as they watched him walk with Regina now. People bowed as she walked further into the church Emma Felt something was different about her when barely gave the blonde a glance. 

 

" Can you believe it?, he's a dark knight now." 

 

Regina walked further in, coming to sit next to Charming & Snow. 

 

" I believe it, I just don't care." 

 

Everyone had sat down, the funeral was by royal standards. 

 

" I'm sorry for your loss." One of the guest said to her. 

 

 Guests and occupants were in the mess hall. Food and entertainment had been provided for everyone to enjoy as well. Emma was not interested in eating by talking to Graham. She wanted to see if she could find him now. eventually Graham had shown up dressed impressively along with Regina. After being rejected and all these year's Emma could still Feel the stirring in her pant's whenever she got around the brunette. 

 

" Surprised the Evil Queen showed up." 

 

Emma's ears perked up. 

 

 Emma watched as everyone Celebrated. going outside she ended up on the castle's terrace looking out into the sky. a throat cleared and she happened to see Graham There. Smirking he ended up going over to her. The friends sighed and were content just looking out towards the sun too. Graham turned to face her because he knew that Emma was Going to ask him questions. 

 

" Go ahead Swan." 

 

Emma turned as well. 

 

" Really Graham?, Regina the dark Kingdom." 

 

He sighed again, knowing his friend was upset. 

 

" She pays well, beside's Cora isn't around." 

 

Before she could talk, a guard said Regina asked for him. 

 

" I've gotta go, see ya later Swan." 

 

The funeral was over so Emma left. Being a free-lance came with it's perks she had no one to answer to now. That is until Emma did not that she had taken the wrong path. When she stopped he heard voices. Some dark armored men came out the woods with arrows pointed at her. Emma's sword glowed and she was ready to take out as many as She could so she did until she became out numbered. 

 

" Bring her to the Queen, along with that beast." 

 

Knocked out, Emma's hands were tied. 

 

_**~~~~~~ Dark Kingdom ~~~~~** _

 

Regina was undressing right now. Graham walked into her bedchambers making sure to close the door quietly. Turning around Regina dismissed her servants smiling at him. Soon after she had been dressed. The Queen's knight's had dragged Emma into the thrown room throwing her. Emma groaned and opened one eye as the other one was Swollen shut she had no clue where she was. 

 

" Long Time, Right Savior?"

 

Emma's hair stood up. 

 

" Of course it was you." 

 

Regina came into view with a smirk. The woman could wear any dress and look beyond amazing in any of them. This dress was a deep purple with a plunging neckline as well. Emma held her side trying to sit up. not long after Graham came into view he saw his friend and become angry. But he wasn't allowed to moved and so he had to stand beside Regina as she inspected the younger blonde. 

 

" My My, have we've grown Emma." 

 

She was definitely checking her out. 

 

" What do you want Regina?" 

 

One of the guards was ready to hit her. 

 

" It's Your Majesty." 

 

Regina raised her hand. 

 

" It's alright, me & Sir Swan have history." 

 

The man walked away. 

 

" Now that's clear, You trespassed Emma." 

 

She moved to get up. 

 

" of course, how much do I owe." 

 

a loud sinister laughed echoed. 

 

" Money is nothing to me, but you will find out,

what I want in a few days." 

 

She whispered in her guards ear. 

 

" Take her to the chambers." 

 

Emma was dragged off once again. 

 

_**alright tell me how i did this time, don't be mad at me I was suppose to been have this chapter finished. but something's came up but I am happy that I got the chance to write whenever i could so Ya'll enjoy right Now I'm working at the San Diego Comic-con like I've done every year so any mistakes they are mine Since I wrote the last few lines off my phone.....If any of you are at SDCC Make sure you say Hi if not Just say hi on here......** _

 

_**so Regina has Emma right now, Graham is at a stand still on what to do for his friend. What does Regina actually want with Emma since back a few years she had told Emma she was straight and that Daniel was the one she loved. of course Leopold wasn't going to be around forever ( sorry it took so long ) Next Chapter there are no Skips I think I'm going to go slow of course there will be another tragedy soon this time it's going to hit close to Emma.....** _


	9. Trouble Has A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Emma had been captured, she came face to face with a now full grown Adult Regina who wasn't ( the same Regina she sort of remembers ) and she was dragged off not sure why the new dark kingdom Queen wanted with her but Emma's about to find out real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be the first to say this, I would not be able to write without all the words  
> of encouragement I have been getting from new readers that have been reading  
> my stories and I appreciate everything you all have said and I will continue to give  
> you all the best that I can thanks for supporting and reading all five of my stories...!!!!

* * *

 

**_* She laid underneath the soft cotton bed*_ **

 

_Emma paced back and forth._

 

It had only been a few days or so. Emma wondered when she'd see that brunette woman once again to talk. The queen's guards said she had trespassed she didn't know she did Some people make mistakes too. groaning of course Emma would be the acceptation to make one of those. but she had to admit the brunette looked perfect in the dark Queen Get up she definitely had matured just like she. 

 

She heard heaving footsteps. 

 

" on your feet." 

 

Emma hesitated, and then as asked. 

 

The dark knight guard pulled her. with her arm's behind her back the blonde was dragged down the hallway. They came to a stop and at the doors another guard had opened it. Emma was pushed roughly inside. turning she went to say something smart when the doors had shut loudly. she turned back around and saw that she was in a much bigger Bedroom that had to belong to Regina. 

 

" Like my chambers?" 

 

Emma heard that silky voice. This made the blonde knight turn around and face the familiar person as well. sitting not too far off from the silken sheets was of course Regina. The woman looked beautiful. dressed as a queen should be wearing a tight silk dress that had the back out. Emma has never knelled and she wasn't going to start now one of Regina's knight's went to kick behind her knee's when he was stopped. 

 

" It's okay." 

 

The man nodded, and left the room. 

 

" So tell me, is it sir Swan or,

The savior as some call you?" 

 

Emma said nothing, staring at the brunette. 

 

" Can I leave?, I mean Regina seriously

all I did was walk further than I should

have." 

 

Regina just listened to the blonde. 

 

" No you cannot, You see Swan,

some of my knights were injured

and they say it was because of you." 

 

 Emma then definitely smirked. 

 

 " What do I say, they attacked me, 

besides no one, was really that 

hurt." 

 

Regina kept circling the blonde. 

 

" Nothing's changed, your'e still the same

arrogant and never taking responsibility for

what you do." 

 

One the guards had came back. Emma's wrist's were definitely still cuffed and they were getting tight on her. the lone guard walked over to Regina who whispered something. The guard then was dismissed. not before giving the unsuspecting blonde a side smirk and closing the door. Emma was ready to be let go and head to where she was going Sadly that wasn't happening now. 

 

" Normally Swan, punishment is imminent,

as queen it's duty, but for you I think a night

in the dungeon will set you straight." 

 

Emma began to walk, she was then anchored in place. 

 

" I did nothing, your'e just trying to find something

so I trespassed, and hurt your knights but that's it

punish me all you want I won't serve you." 

 

Regina snapped her fingers. 

 

Graham and another guard came in. Emma watched her friend give a sad smirk and walk right past the blonde. Graham stood in front Regina and bowed before taking orders. Emma saw her whisper into his ear. moving away he looked said over at his friend and then nodded at Regina. Knowing his friend he knew she wouldn't go with anyone Quietly As soon as the other two dark guards came to grab her Emma jerked. 

 

" don't fight it, you'll make it worse." 

 

**_~~~~~ Dark Kingdom Dungeon ~~~~~~~_ **

 

_Emma was dragged once again._

 

" Ease up, she's still a knight." 

 

The two men stopped not soon after. Emma was pushed right into the cell one of the men was afraid of her. he had heard stories about the lone knight and what she could do. Throwing her wrists out to be Undid. that same guard jumped a little and then unlocked the blondes Wrists. Emma wasn't just known for her swordsmen ship skills the blonde Was also rumored to have powerful magic a lot like the Queen. 

 

" Relax Colins, Ye Queen has plans for her." 

 

The guards then left her. 

 

Graham then showed up right after. standing in front of the bar's he waited for his oldest friend to see him. it did not take long with her eye's closed Emma acknowledged him. Sitting up she then went right over. Emma definitely had grown a little taller since they last saw each Other. face to face neither knew what to say since he was now serving Someone who she had fallen for when she first met the woman. 

 

" Emma listen, Re ( The Queen ) is willing, 

to forgive you if you apologize for taking

out half her knights." 

 

She laughed loudly. 

 

" Apologize to her, get real Graham no,

She's just as crazy as her mother." 

 

He sighed and leaned in further. 

 

" I can't believe you, Really G Regina,

The dark kingdom you know my history

you know I don't wanna be here." 

 

a throat cleared. 

 

" Forgive me sire, the Queen said here, 

This is for her prisoner, and also she has

a message." 

 

They both waited. 

 

" The queen requests you." 

 

Both Graham and Emma looked. Graham nodded and dismissed the timid man before excusing himself again. Emma scoffed and moved away from the bars not wanting to eat. The cot she had was real dusty. Throwing her arm's behind her head she looked up on the ceiling and sighed. Regina had changed a lot since Emma saw her last she was the Perfect image of a new Cora. 

 

a cricket was chirping. 

 

Emma groaned and had woke up. with an eye open she looked around and saw that it had not been a dream. rubbing her eye's she forgot that she had magic she then smirked. She then began to rub her hands. Closing her eyes she went over to the lock and began to really concentrate. like that the lock quickly unlocked and Emma opened her eyes Throwing the lock down as quietly as she could. 

 

" I need a horse." 

 

Emma saw Abe was in the stables. looking around she saw none of Regina's guards and walked right into it. whistling Abe looked up and began to be excited to see his owner. Smiling she went over to rub him. He nudged her Emma scratched his white stripe and put a saddle on him. one thing was missing and that was her father's sword that was Given to her making Abe stay the blonde knight went looking for her sword. 

 

She broke into the thrown room. 

 

" Where are you?" 

 

White candles began to light up. Emma turned and faced the thrown where none other than Regina was sitting. looking around she was surrounded and she stood up straight. There were arrows aimed at her. Stubborn like she always have been she wasn't about go down without a fight. Regina's guards were ready a few besides arrows had their Swords Emma not armed was charged she blocked two of them and grabbed a tool off the wall that was like a sword. 

 

" I won't serve you." 

 

Regina said nothing. 

 

A few of her guards rushed her. Emma blocked their hit's and knocking another one out before rolling away. all while Regina watched right from her throne she was impressed. Emma's temp weapon broke off. smirking she jumped over one guard and took another's shiny black sword. turning around a few more guards had came running in feeling her Magic surfacing she swung the sword hard and smashed it onto the ground a gush of magic sent a few more of Regina's knight's flying. 

 

" She has magic, bring the cuff now." 

 

Growing tired, Emma fought a little longer. 

 

" Enough of this, Regina snapped her fingers, 

Magic sent Emma flying back." 

 

A few guards rushed her, she was then pinned down. 

 

" This cuff dear, will block your'e magic, 

It cannot be removed." 

 

Instead of being taken right back. Regina told her guards to place the blonde into the temporary bed chambers. nodding they did as asked and took the blonde to the Chamber. Knocked out cold the door closed. Graham knew better and so he would wait until everybody had went to sleep. Emma demonstrated just how good her Swordsmenship was And Graham knew that could work in the free-lance'd knight's favor. 

 

  _ **I know I know....I normally write longer, but I wanted to make sure I didn't make it too long.**_

_**since I have a lot more chapters planned out and I don't want to give away too much all in one chapter** _

_**I promise That I am writing a lot faster this time in order to get my updates out more quicker.** _

 

_**Regina definitely has an agenda planned for Emma, she sort of knew that Emma would break out** _

_**and that's exactly what she did and now that she know's Emma has magic thing's are definitely going to be** _

_**more interesting after this * Fair Warning * There maybe one or two more chapters with Grahams appearance** _

_**Cora's going to make her appearance later on but next chapter Emma's going to get a proposition......** _

 

 

 


End file.
